The Evanescence Saga
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: Lucy is just a troubled teen who wants to start over, but will her new life be worth it? Vampires, Werewolves, Treaties, Imprinting, Crime and a whole lot of drama! Can she handle it? Will Jacob discard his feelings for Bella after he imprints? Will Lucy's boyfriend get in the way? OC Jacob - Minor Bella bashing - Mild language - Long and boring intro, but stay! It gets good!
1. Everybody's Fool

Everybody's Fool

|Destiny|

Summary: Jacob finally imprints, but on Bella's new next door neighbor. Lucy is many things. Including; damaged goods, little sister to a criminal and tough as a nail. Add Daddy issues _and_ trust issues to the mix and what do you get? Insanity. And guess what? She's also in a relationship! Sure, it's only an online relationship, but how would Jacob react to it? And Bella comes to a conclusion about her and Jacob's complicated friendship. Which team is Bella on? Team Friendship or Team Envy? You can only guess.

* * *

Riding down the road at legal speed and blasting music was a standard red Kenshin motorcycle. It was fairly new, the shiny chrome trim proving that. It was an edgy bike, fresh from Japan. It's what old fashioned bikers would call a _crotch rocket._ That's exactly what it was, a rocket. So fast and _smooth_. Riding the Kenshin was 17 year old Lucy Killian, whom was relocating to Forks, Washington with her 25 year old brother, Dylan and 51 year old mother, Selene.

You see, she's what you would call a 'trouble child.' But, all because you call her one, doesn't mean she is. She's actually quite misunderstood. She's also had a tough time as a child _and_ as a teen.

It all started when she was young. She was a very chubby girl, and all of the other girls were pathetically stick thin. Though, they were children, only 8 years old. How could they have possibly understood society and how they view a fat person? They didn't, so they ridiculed her. At the time in television and media, fat people were rare or comical when shown. There was no such thing as a fat girl finding romance with the hottest guy in school, getting their dream job, or even being _happy._ It sucked for Lucy, seeing as she grew up and _kept_ her fat. When she was 8 years old, she was 128 pounds. When she was 15, it was 200 pounds. Notice how I call Lucy an _it?_ That was her nickname, surprisingly.

The kids in her school system were rude little _pricks._ Ever since Middle School, it was the same thing._ 'Ew, it touched me. Am I going to get fatties now?' _Yeah, they acted like being overweight was contagious. It was Cooties 2.0, though they referred to it as _Fatties._ The kids didn't coin a term until Middle School, but they acted like it during Elementary school. In the neighborhood where Lucy lived, the other kids who lived there would play nice with her for a while, but then all of a sudden they would scatter. Lucy, being as naïve and lonely as she was, chose to chase them. She thought it was a mean game of tag, but it was more like a game of _Zombies._ Don't let her touch you, and you won't be infected. It was cruel, and wrong. Lucy didn't realize all of the bullying until she hit the edge.

Before she hit the edge, however, she had a large problem. A friend problem. Yes, she had a hard time gaining friends, but all she needed was that _one friend._ Thing is, she just didn't know how to keep one around. She couldn't keep a best friend for longer than a year, until Krista came along. Before we talk about Krista, however, let's talk about Rachel. Rachel was 3 years older then Lucy, but they themselves didn't care. They'd lived in the same neighborhood since they were kids, and have been friends for a long time. That is, until Rachel's mother Diane chose to make their friendship forbidden. It was sad, really. She thought that Rachel was too old to be friends with Lucy, so the two had to stop. But then they would get together again after Diane deemed the friendship _okay._ But then she would stop it again, and then turn it on, and off. The girls always joked that the friendship was a rollercoaster, and Diane was the mastermind behind the tracks and how they were built. It wasn't until Lucy was 13 and borrowed two video games from Rachel. Diane found out and got _pissed._ That was the end of their friendship, for good. The sad thing is, since Lucy was 13, she was just graduating Middle School and about to join Rachel in high school the next semester. Lucy had made a few friends through Rachel, but as soon as their friendship broke for good, they all left and deemed her a _little but big fat bitch._

Only one friend stuck around for the next year and a half, and that was Krista, who was only one year older than her. She didn't fully meet her until Anime Club in high school, but they still clicked instantly and became best friends. While Lucy was best friends with Krista, she'd also become friends with a threesome of fellow freshman.

Tristian, Justin, and Katie, two boys and one girl. Sad thing was, Lucy had no idea of the crushes the two boys had on the girl. It wasn't until Lucy got a crush on Tristian that she found out that he liked Katie. But oh well, Lucy shrugged it off as nothing and went on to crush on Justin while Tristian and Katie deemed their friendship a _relationship._ Tristian moved to a city 15 miles away, but that was far enough for the relationship to crumble. Lucy, now convincing herself that she was madly in love with the big teddy bear that was Justin, was heartbroken when Justin told her that he's liked Katie for a long time. Then, to make it all worse, Katie told Lucy that she liked Justin too. It was an awkward friendship, and Lucy soon became the third wheel as they started to date.

Lucy had no other friends in her own grade, so she had to stick around and be the third wheel for as long as she could. It also created lots of problems at the lunch table. At the lunch table, there was Justin, Katie, and Lucy. But then Justin and Katie's friends who Lucy didn't know started sitting with them. Hoa, Brian, Hector and _Ryan._ They were horrible, really. Lucy knew Hoa from Spanish class, and he was the nicest of the bunch. Brian was indifferent to Lucy's presence, and ignored her. Hector disliked Lucy and didn't care if everyone knew it, which explained why he was always so quick to correct her and orally explain his distaste for her. Ryan was the worst. He and Lucy were always fighting, really. Ryan was the short one of the group, Lucy beating him by 2 inches, which pissed him off even more. Lucy was always quick to mock his height, whenever he mocked her weight. He never fought with his fists, though. Lucy always offered to break his small bones, but he would run and hide whenever she attempted to chase him around the table. If it stopped here, Hector would be the worst of the group, of course. But Ryan had to make it worse by turning Justin and Katie on Lucy. Her only connection to the table, gone. Katie, she was more so nice about it. Justin, he was straight up telling her that he didn't enjoy her presence by creating the _bubble._ A metaphorical bubble, which meant that he would not hear or see Lucy. It was the cold shoulder, and Katie was on Lucy's side until she noticed how _fun_ the bubble was. Justin and Katie turned it into a game of popping each other's bubble, whoever's bubble was popped had to talk to Lucy.

They were cruel, but not as cruel as Krista was. While the whole situation with Justin and Katie happened, Krista was Lucy's safe-haven. They were best friends, hung out after school together, walked home together. It was all peachy-keen until Krista and Lucy shared Spanish class in Lucy's sophomore year. It was amazing at first, but then _Shane_ came along and ruined it. Shane sat behind Lucy, whom sat next to his best friend CJ. CJ was Lucy's friend in the beginning of middle school, until Lucy realized all of the other kids didn't like them, and they ditched each other. Lucy and Shane were quick friends, helping each other with Spanish work and just being… friendly. It wasn't until Lucy broke her elastic during class and was forced to wear her hair down, that she started liking Shane. When she broke her elastic, Krista offered to give her a new one, which Lucy was ready to take, until Shane pushed Krista's hand away and said _'No, keep it down. It looks pretty like that.'_

Lucy instantly liked Shane, and started feeling good about herself. She then started spending her lunch time in the library, with Shane, while Krista would go to the guidance counselor all the time. It wasn't until Lucy was hospitalized for depression and suicidal thoughts, that she realized Krista's feelings for Shane. When she got back to school, she stayed there for Krista. Long story short, Krista chose Shane over Lucy. She knew this when Krista stopped giving her rides to school, and stopped talking to her all together. Lucy stopped going to school at that point, the day before her 16th birthday. A fantastic sweet sixteen, wasn't it? It wasn't until Lucy met a guy online two months after, that she found out that Krista and Shane were going out. She also found out that Shane knew that they liked him, and chose Krista over her.

Lucy only sees this whole situation as wrong because Krista had a boyfriend when she started liking Shane. She didn't act on her feelings until her boyfriend broke up with her, though. And let me tell you, Krista's ex boyfriend Adam was HOT. Seriously hot.

After that, Lucy started _dating_ the guy over the internet, Matt was his name. They were together for 6 months, until Lucy decided to break up with him in November of that year, the day before their 6 month anniversary. To her, he didn't care, seeing as he didn't speak to her for two weeks straight. She didn't see it as a loss, especially because she found out that he attempted to move on with the girl he originally liked before Lucy. That stupid chick from _Ireland,_ I think her name was Joanna?

No matter, though. She forgave him 5 months after their original break up date and they got back together. During the break up period, a lot of things happened. For one thing, Lucy and her mother were in danger of being homeless seeing as their housing authority was full of bullshit. And then there was the fact that Lucy was still out of school and doing nothing but playing on her computer. The only good thing to come of it was the fact that she lost weight. She lost 30 pounds from sitting around on her computer all the time, for 5 months straight. During the 5 months, she did nothing but sleep, play on her computer all the time, and read. Yeah, she ate. But she ate less. She didn't eat from boredom, like before.

But, she also got significantly worse, mentally speaking. 2 months before breaking up with Matt, she was hospitalized, for the second time. Well, it was more like a program to pass the time. It had regular school hours, the program was like school, but with emotional classes and stuff like that. Teaching troubled teens coping skills. The bad part was the fact that it was half emotional kids, and half anger management. It was high school, minus the normal kids. Lucy quit the program 2 months after breaking up with Matt, seeing as it was doing nothing for her anymore. The 3 months following were the same as always, sleep and play on the computer.

When she got back with Matt, he and she decided to meet up. He even bought her a plane ticket and everything. They planned it for August 15th to August 21st. Sadly, she never made it there. August 6th, she and her mom were evicted from their apartment. Lucy was 17, homeless, and it sucked. She ended up staying with her dad, with whom she was not too friendly with, seeing as he had major anger issues and… issues in general. Her mother stayed in a shelter close by. Her mother would have been welcome, had they had enough room. It was Lucy's dad, his girlfriend, and her son and daughter. The son was 22, and the daughter 19. They weren't her father's children either.

Lucy slept on the couch, the son slept on the couch, and the daughter was never home. It was stupid. They had a room for the daughter, but she was never home to use it. Why couldn't Lucy use it? She never found out.

Lucy was cut off. No internet, no cable, no phone. She had a phone that wasn't in service, but worked as an MP3 player, but she broke it by accident by dropping it during dinner. She got upset, but her father told her to suck it up and that it's not a big deal. The only way she could get online was by walking to the library, or using her step-mother's phone. She usually used the phone, but the son was always on it.

Anyways, Lucy got away! While hanging out with her mother one day, she found out that she had a long lost brother who lived in Seattle who was 25 years old. Lucy was so surprised, and hunted him down through the internet one day while at the library.

After finding her brother Dylan, Lucy wanted to ran away with him. He opposed the idea, until he found out about her situation. He then got his own plane tickets and came to meet her, to take her away. When he got there, however, he couldn't take her with him unless he had custody, seeing as she was still 17. So, he took their mother with them. It was a last minute thing, really. She didn't want to go, either. Until she realized that if she didn't go with them, she most likely wouldn't see her daughter again, so she went too. She also wanted what was best for her daughter. Lucy's father wasn't happy with it, but he couldn't do anything about it, seeing as he didn't have custody.

Lucy, her mother Selene, and Dylan were all going to live in Dylan's Seattle apartment, until Selene chose to voice her opinions of big city life. Honestly, it scared Lucy too. So then they picked up and moved to Forks, which seemed convenient. Surprisingly, Dylan wanted to move out of the city, seeing as he doesn't enjoy it as much as others do.

The second day of living with Dylan and her mother, Lucy asked a favor from Dylan. Now, let me make this clear, Dylan is a criminal. He's a computer hacking specialist and its how he makes his living. He actually steals money from online, surprisingly. And he's good at it. But, Lucy wanted a specific favor. She wanted to ruin all of the people who hurt her in the past. Rachel, Krista, Justin, Katie, and Ryan. She wanted them to _hurt._ Not physically hurt, but financially.

Dylan said yes, only because he agrees with her that they should pay. He drained their savings accounts that night. The next day, Lucy confessed to feeling like a monster for doing that.

But you know what? To Dylan, his sister isn't a monster. But, he'd like to give her some advice. The advice being-

* * *

"**Carry on my wayward son~! There'll be peace when you are done~! Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more~!"** I sang, dropping the paint brush I currently held into the white paint can. I was creating my dream room at the moment, and that required a new paint job. We'd been living here in the new house for just about a week, and I wanted to do something that I couldn't do before. Decorating my room how I wanted was the first step.

"Lulu! Come downstairs!" I heard my brother yell, distracting me. Yeah, he calls me Lulu. It's cute, really. Now, instead of flipping out like I usually would, I decided to step back and review my work. In my room, the walls were black with white swirls, and I had just taken out the red paint to finish the whole thing. Even though it would only take a while to finish, I was still peeved that I was being interrupted. Once I was in the zone and inspired, you do not disturb me. And my brother knows this.

"What Dylan!?" I yelled, leaving my room and standing at the top of the stairs to see what was going on. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw my older brother Dylan holding a plate with…brownies? Ooh! Brownies! I raced down the stairs to grab one, surprised to find out that there were guests over. I froze, mid-grab, and stared at them.

"Charlie, Bella, this is my younger sister Lucy. Lucy, this is Charlie and his daughter Bella, our neighbors." He said, and I could tell he was internally laughing at my current state of dress. I was wearing a black camisole tank top and gray sweat pants, both articles of clothing covered in paint, as were my arms and even a couple of smudges were on my face. My long red hair was pulled into a low pony tail and covered by a green beanie, it also covered with paint. Putting on a brave face, I smiled and waved.

"Hi… I'd shake your hand, but I'm pretty messy at the moment…" I trailed off, seeing their nods of understanding.

"How old are you, Lucy?" Charlie asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"17, why?" I asked, before noticing that Bella must be around my age.

"Ah, Bella, she's only a year younger than you. And I'm guessing that you're going to the local high school?"- I shook my head.

"Nah. I recently got my GED." I said, shrugging as Charlie looked indifferent to the answer.

"Oh… Still, a friendship in the works!" He exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Sure, I guess." She said, also shrugging.

"So, what're you painting?" She asked, reminding me of my outfit. Blushing, I pointed up the stairs.

"My room, I'm just about finished. It's gonna be _amazing!_" I exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air in triumph.

"She's addicted to the idea of interior decorating; she's already bought most of her furniture for her room. Though, none of it is even in there yet." He said, still peeved about buying furniture and having to put it in the basement. I stuck my tongue out at him, poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'd like to sleep in a nice room. Not a dorm room look-a-like, like yours." I said, giggling. Bella chose that moment to pipe up.

"Is there a chance that I could check it out when it's done?" She asked, sounding a little apprehensive. I nodded.

"You can check it out right now, if you want. I'm almost done, but I could use some help." I said, nodding towards the stairs. She looked over at Charlie, who nodded.

"It's okay with me, I was planning on going back and watching the game. You can come too, Dylan. "

"Oh, thank god! I wanted to watch the game, but my TV hasn't arrived yet. Woot! " Dylan exclaimed, grabbing his phone and practically dragging Charlie out the door. Bella rolled her eyes at her dad, while I giggled and started going up the stairs.

"Alright, boys. Try not to get too crazy!" I yelled over my shoulder, showing Bella to my room. Her reaction was, well, she was stunned.

"Woah, this is awesome. You painted it yourself?" I nodded, pointing at the numerous supplies sitting on my bay window seat, including; tape, paint buckets, paint brushes, spray paint, cardboard stencils, etc. I pointed at the several buckets of red paint on the floor, and sighed.

"All we need to do is splatter some of this red paint on the walls. I was going to just grab handfuls and throw it at the wall, but I think using brushes and cups would work better, right?" I noted her nod of agreement.

"What's the plastic on the ceiling for?" She asked, pointing out the transparent sheet.

"Oh, to make sure that we didn't get paint on the mirror. Or glow in the dark stars." I explained, giggling. Picking up a cup, I filled it half way with red paint and handed it to Bella, taking note of her shocked expression.

"Just, try not to focus on one area, or try to cover up the white swirls. Whip it around and stuff, don't be afraid to get silly, since I'm about to blast some music. I get silly and dance around a lot, just let go and let the music guide your hands and yadda, yadda, yadda." I explained, smiling at her nod of agreement. I walked over to the radio, which already had some paint on it, and turned it on. _Little Smirk_ by Theory of a Deadman was soon blasting through the speakers, and I started swaying to the beat. Grabbing the paint and brush, I started flinging some paint at the wall. I looked over to Bella and took note of her look.

"It's a personal play list of mine. If you don't like it, I could turn it onto the radio if you want." She quickly shook her head and started flinging paint at the wall using her brush. I shook my head and whipped the whole cup at the wall, making a large line of red splatter across the wall.

About ten minutes later, we finished our walls. She took two walls, I took two. Though, she took longer seeing as she was mostly using her brush, instead of my whipping method. We took parallel walls as well, which made it look planned. Smaller splotches adorned her walls, while wide lines appeared on mine. To my surprise, Bella was quite clean. I was covered in paint, including my hands. I made it a point to grab handfuls of paint and chuck it at the wall, but I looked like a serial killer whose victim of choice was a painter. At the end, we were both sprawled out on the floor, laughing.

"What now?" She asked, finally calming down. I shrugged.

"We're _not _going to watch paint dry, of course." I pointed out, chuckling.

"If your furniture isn't up here, then where do you sleep?" She asked, looking around the room. I shrugged again, pointing downwards.

"In the recliner. It's surprisingly comfy," I added, since it was true. The recliner was extra comfortable and practically turned into a bed since it reclined so far. Bella nodded absently, sighing.

"What's up?" I could tell something was on her mind, might as well get her to spill. She shrugged and sighed again.

"Well… I have a boyfriend. And I also have this guy friend…"

"You're starting to like the guy friend?" I couldn't help but assume, but she shook her head viciously.

"No! I love Edward with all of my heart, but my friend Jake… He likes me. I have no idea how to deal with it. I want to keep him as a friend, but just a friend." She said, sighing. I pursed my lips to think for a moment, before snapping my fingers.

"Are they friends? Your boyfriend and him?" I asked, earning a sarcastic laugh.

"No, they hate each other."

"… I can only think of two options. Either you ditch the friend, or set him up with someone."

"… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, long distance one. I've been with him on and off for a year and a half now."

"Oh, where does he live? Back in Boston?"

"Nah, Arkansas."

"That's far. How do you manage it?"

"I don't. At least, not anymore. I'm thinking of breaking up with him, again."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I originally got with him because my old best friend took the guy that I wanted to date. And I was lonely, so I figured that an internet relationship would be something to pass the time. But now, it does nothing. And I want to move onto a relationship in real life, not internet-related."

"Oh really? Well, Jake is as real as they get-"

"No. You're not setting me up with the guy who likes you. That's stupid. Even if we did date, I'd be second-guessing his intentions the whole time. So, no."

"But, Lucy. Don't you want a relationship?"

"Eventually, but not right now. I'm still settling into my new life. No time for a relationship. Friendships are encouraged, but not romance."

"Why?"

"I… just don't want to be tied down into a relationship." I lied. I craved that more than anything, but I know that a relationship will do nothing to help me to succeed. Not at the moment, anyways. Bella nodded, believing the lie.

"O-kay…"

Surprisingly, we left it at that. An hour later, Bella decided it was time to go, seeing as she had a date with her boyfriend Edward. After she left, I realized I couldn't finish my room without serious muscle. Dammit…

Oh well, right? Just have to try to get over it. Maybe Dylan can help; I know mom can't, since she has a bum leg.

* * *

A few days after that, Bella came over and invited me out. I still hadn't broken up with Matt yet, but with how sensitive he is… I dread doing it.

"C'mon! It's a rare and beautiful day; let's go to the beach or something!" Wait, what? Since when was Bella all for outdoor activities?

"Uh, okay!" It was random and weird, but I was all for it. I mean, it'll only be us, so being in a bathing suit will be fine. I had the perfect suit in mind, too. We decided to go down to one of the many beaches of La Push. Bella was pretty giddy, especially when we set up our ridiculously large umbrella and blanket to sit on.

"We gonna swim or not?" I asked, taking off my orange t-shirt to reveal my black halter bikini top. I watched Bella shrug and shake her head. This was a big deal to me, since I've never really worn a bikini before, because of my weight. But I'm skinnier now, so why not get used to being in a bikini?

"What? Oh come on!" I exclaimed, tugging on her sleeve. After a few moments of struggling, she finally threw off her sweatshirt to reveal her blue one piece.

"Don't worry, only us girls having a good time, Bella!" I squealed, pausing to shimmy my jean shorts off. But then I turned to her, holding a can of spray-on sun block.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, standing up to shimmy her pants off. As I finished spraying Bella down, she all of a sudden started running and yelling.

"Jake! Hey!"

Instead of chasing after her, I stood there and seethed, I told her I didn't want to be set up, and she does this? By the time I was done spraying myself down, she'd walked over with Mr. Tall and Handsome. And holy crap, this guy was hot.

"Lucy, meet Jacob Black, he lives down here on the reservation. Jake, meet Lucy Killian, she's my new neighbor." I have a feeling this was set up. Dammit, Bella! While awkwardly shaking his hand as he somewhat spaced out for a couple moments, I threw a glare at her. How dare she just throw me into this situation? With a hot guy, none the less!

"Hi."

"Hey…" He was still evidently spaced out, but when he came to, he started getting somewhat nervous.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and uh, set up the cooler…" I said, walking back off to my new Jeep Wrangler that Dylan bought me, to grab the cooler and drag it down to our spot. All the while, I was attempting to take my mind off of Jacob's hotness… Oh lord, why must I be unable to indulge!?

As I opened the trunk to my jeep, hands that weren't mine went and grabbed said cooler. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Jacob… Oh hell, I feel the blush coming on already. Wait, when did he get here? Was he following me? Damn.

"Hey, Bella sent me over to help you out." He said, grabbing the large wooden basket and sitting it on top of the cooler. Sighing, I grabbed my boogie board along with my gigantic pale and shovel. Hey, it's a beach. Why not make sand castles?

"Nice board, you boogie?" He asked, sniggering. I shrugged, giggling nervously.

"Well… I attempt to. Not that good at it, though." I said, shutting the trunk when we took the stuff out. Then we walked back to Bella.

"So… How long have you lived here?" Jacob asked, attempting to make small talk on our way back over. I shrugged, readjusting my sunglasses.

"Uhm, about a week?"

"Where'd you move from?"

"Seattle, for two weeks. And Boston before that."

"And before Boston?"

"My mom's womb." I couldn't help but giggle at my own joke. Thankfully Jacob understood the joke after a moment of pondering.

"Nice one." He laughed. Bella broke the gigglefest as we set our stuff down.

"What's so funny?"

"I swear, if you make a 'your mom' joke-"

"No worries." Bella chose that moment to crack an even cheesier joke.

"Hakuna Matata?" I busted out laughing at that, seeing as Bella and I chose the night before to have a Disney Renaissance marathon. Even Jacob joined in after realizing the joke.

After sitting down and getting a little more familiar with Jacob, Bella decided it would be great to drop a bomb on my day of fun.

"What? C'mon Bella! It's so weird to go and swim by myself… Fishy buddies, remember?" I practically begged her to swim with me, but she was adamant with her decision; sand castles. But then she did the funniest thing…

"What about Jake?" She asked, implying that I swim out in the water with a hot guy who I just met. Oh lord, strike me down! And she's _still _trying to set us up? Ugh, jerk.

"Uh… What about him?"

"Swim with him." Now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. It's the worst idea _ever!_

"I'm down with that." He said, peeling off his t-shirt to reveal the first real 6-pack I've ever seen in person. Oh my god, I'm drowning in dirty thoughts right now. I was taken away from said thoughts when Bella started poking me repeatedly.

"Well, have fun!" She exclaimed, pushing me toward the water. When I turned around to give Bella a piece of my mind, Jacob came out of nowhere and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started towards the water. No!

"No, no, no! Put me down!" I kicked and squealed all I wanted, but he didn't budge until we hit the water, where he finally put me down. As soon as my feet touched the water and sand, I turned around and started playfully swatting at him.

"Jerk! Such a jerk!" I yelled, kicking water at him, who kicked back.

**Back on the beach, Bella sat there with a gigantic smile on her face.**

After about an hour of swimming and splashing each other, Jacob and I were called out by Bella.

"Hey! Food!"

At that, we both raced out of the water and over to Bella. Mid-way, I jumped onto his back, piggy-backing the rest of the way over to Bella.

"Food!" We yelped, practically diving onto the picnic blanket and grabbing sandwiches, chips, and soda.

"Thank god. Lucy packed for like, 5 people." Bella added, elbowing me in the side. I noticed Jacob send me an incredulous look.

"Making sandwiches while listening to music… You get carried away. I originally made enough for 7 people, but Dylan and my mom snuck some out of the basket while I wasn't looking." I explained, feeling the heat spread across my cheeks as Jacob laughed heartily.

"Y'know, this is cool. Us three, hanging out. We should do it again." Bella said, as we were packing up. Jacob and I nodded, as we shoved the cooler into the trunk of my Jeep.

"Totes." I replied, grabbing the boogie board that I never really got to use, and putting it in the back seat.

"What she said." Jacob said, right before I bumped into his chest as I turned around.

"Oof- sorry." I squeaked, swiftly maneuvering around him to get into the drivers seat. As Bella got into my jeep, Jacob leaned on my door, poking his head in my window.

"Oh, hey. Bella mentioned that you need help moving furniture…" At that, I turned my head to glare at Bella, but then turned back to Jacob with a smile.

"Yeah, Dylan isn't too keen on helping out, the lazy bum." I said, sighing at the fact that my brother is always on his computer. Yeah, I'm on the computer a lot too, but not as much as he is. He is _always_ on it. But it's his job; he needs to make money somehow.

"Well, you're in luck. As of right now, I am offering my services." Jacob said, smirking. I furrowed my eyebrows and poked his forehead.

"Your services or your muscles?" I asked, rolling my eyes as Bella giggled.

"Both." He replied, smirking smugly as I joined Bella with the giggle-fest.

"So, when can you do it? I'm free all week and-"

"Anytime."

"So, tomorrow then?" Bella piped up, smirking as Jacob nodded eagerly. Blushing, I nodded in reply.

"Sure, tomorrow afternoon…"

"Right next door to Bella, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

And with that, Bella and I were off. On the ride home, she kept inquiring how I felt about Jacob.

"So, you like him?"

"Y'know what? Hush you. Why would you set this up? I told you that I'm not looking for a relationship! And I haven't even broken up with Matt yet…"

"Oh come on, you like him. You can't say that you don't."

"He's a really nice and _hot _guy. But, I can't do a relationship, okay? At least, not until I break up with Matt…"

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Matt is a very sensitive and stubborn guy. It may just be breaking up a long distance relationship that was doomed from the start for me, but it's a divorce from a 20 year marriage to him."

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh!"

"…I could tell that Jake liked you."

"…Really?"

* * *

When Jacob came the next day, the first thing he did was question my red Kenshin motorcycle parked next to the front porch.

"Jokes, swimming, and now a motorcycle? You're totally my kind of girl. Unless it belongs to your brother…" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but blush and turn away, hearing him laugh from behind me.

"Its mine, Now, c'mon Mr. Muscles. Lots of work to do." While stepping into the house, I heard a familiar gasp from the top of the stairs. Oh shit, Dylan didn't know I was bringing a friend home.

"You brought a boy home!?" He exclaimed, running down the stairs to meet Jacob, who seemed a tad nervous.

"Hello, uh- sir." He uttered, giving an uneasy smile. I saw Dylan hold out his hand.

"Oh, uh." - Jacob shook his hand. - "Who're you?" He asked, attempting to stare him down, which was hard, seeing as Jacob was taller and more muscular, but he tried, since he was my older brother. That was his job, to protect me from boys and all the like. Though, Dylan was far more protective than the average older brother. He even told me that since he missed out on being my brother for so long, he's going to start… Oh dammit.

"Jacob Black." Once Dylan's stare turned into a glare, I took Jacob by the elbow to lead him to the basement. No way was I letting Dylan ruin this. I need my furniture brought into my room!

"Let's just go do work, kay?" I asked, trying to pry Jacob from his spot. After a few more moments, he finally budged and followed me. We came to an open door and set of stairs, where I pointed down them.

"Alright, let's do this!" He exclaimed, running down the stairs. I shook my head, giggling as I followed him.

After 3 hours, we were finally finished. We'd have taken much less longer, had I not feel the need to make sure everything was in the right place. Shortly after we started moving stuff, I'd gone and changed into a turquoise tank top and black sweatpants, with white sneakers. My waist length red hair was in a messy ponytail, which I kept re-doing all of the time. Jacob took his shirt off, leaving a white wife-beater on. Denim jeans, white wife-beater… Oh lord, I was in heaven. What made the whole process awkward? My mom kept poking her head in and checking up on us, when she should be minding her own business.

The most iconic part of the process was Jacob's reaction to the mirror on the ceiling.

"_Uhm… Nice mirror?"_

"_Hah, it makes the room bigger."_

"…_Really? Just that?"_

He was somewhat dirty minded, though I had no room to talk, since I also knew of the sexy quality the mirror had. When we were done, I flopped onto my queen sized bed and stared at my reflection in the ceiling.

"Wow, finally done!" I exclaimed, rolling around on my black comforter, which sported a large white skull on it. It went nice with my red pillows and white bed frame. I had one red dresser, one red bookcase, a large mirror on my sliding closet doors, and white lamps with black swirls on the shade. Even the TV matched, seeing as I spray painted it white. I even had matching black nightstands, which I decked out with skull stickers.

Surprisingly enough, Jacob liked it. I have no idea why, since it didn't seem like his style.

I was taken out of my thoughts by said guy flopping down on the bed next to me. Of course, he barely fit. Damn tall people.

"Mission accomplished." I said, smirking at our reflection. He let out a chuckle, nodding.

"We did some _pretty fine_ work." He said, looking around. I nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Dylan decided that it was time for Jacob to leave.

As soon as he was out of the driveway, I rushed to take a cold shower.

Unbeknownst to me, Bella and Jacob would soon have a conversation that changed everything.

* * *

"Wait, what? Repeat that."

"Bella… I _imprinted _on Lucy."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It is! I mean, it really is! It means that there is someone for me."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because I still feel the need to protect you."

"More then her?"

"No! No way…"

"Look, I have Edward to protect me."

"Who will protect you from him?"

"…I think it's time for you to go."

"Bella, I love you! Or, I did… My instincts are confusing me right now. But I know that you're in danger if you stay with Edward-"

"_Even if I did leave Edward, what would I have?_ It's not like I have you as a back-up anymore…"

"Wait, what?"

"Jake, I do love you. But I love Edward too, and-"

"Are you saying you want to be with me?"

"Part of me wants to. And-"

"Are you saying this is my fault!? I didn't _choose_ to imprint, Bella!"

"No! I just- What if Edward leaves me again? What if he does and _you're not there?"_

"Are you _that_ selfish!?"

"I know I'm being selfish but _I want to be sure that I can be happy!_ Is that so wrong? Do I not deserve to be happy!?"

"…Don't I? I've been chasing after you since you moved here! I am _twice_ the man that Cullen is! Hell, he didn't even _want_ you! I was there, Bella! I was there for you, but you picked up and left to be with him as soon as he changed his mind and took you back! I was heartbroken and lonely at the worst time possible! But I've finally got a chance to be happy with someone! I've moved on Bella, I don't love you anymore. Not like I used to. I love you, as a sister that I want to protect. Not as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What, are you going to find that with Lucy?"

"This was your idea in the first place, wasn't it? Try and set me up with your new friend?"

"Well, yeah. But, knowing that you _imprinted_ on her…"

"You are such a hypocrite! So, it's okay for _you_ to find your so-called _soul-mate. _But not for me to find my _actual soul-mate!?"_

"You know what? Her brother won't let you anywhere near her! And she has a boyfriend!"

"Oh really, and why should I believe you!?"

"Because I'm her _best friend_ and she tells me these things!"

"Her best friend who secretly wants to keep me as her back-up boyfriend? That's not a nice friend, y'know."

"Jake, you don't understand-"

"No Bella, I do understand. I _understand_that you are a desperate, selfish, jealous, cold-hearted, ignorant girl who makes me question my standards! My mind may not have picked up on your true colors, but my instincts did. And I'm glad they did!"

"No, wait- Jake please-!"

"Goodbye Bella."

* * *

Bella refused to talk to me, and I didn't know why. Whenever I went over to see if she was home, I either get no answer or Charlie sends me away saying that Bella wasn't home. Now, I knew better. In reality, she was either actually out with her boyfriend, or was avoiding me because of something I said or did. Was it because I refused to date Jacob?

Speaking of Jacob… He's been around more often, I've noticed. We hang out almost every day. We ride bikes, go hiking, go to the movies, and sometimes just hang out and talk. He's been very supportive, and a great shoulder to cry on. Now, I haven't _actually _cried on his shoulder, but I've gotten plenty of hugs. The weird thing is that he initiates the hugs. I'm not complaining or anything; I dig it, but isn't it odd for a friend to get butterflies for… hugging?

Oh god, I like him. Make it stop, make it stop!

As much as I like him though, he's told me to give up on Bella. I don't know what happened to them, but I'm not going to stop until I at least get some closure. And closure, is what I shall get.

After getting tired of no answers from Charlie, I decided to go to the Bella's boyfriend. But, I had no idea where he lived, so I asked Jacob. He knew, he just didn't want to take me. I begged and pleaded, but to no avail. So I decided to do it the hard way.

A stakeout. Now, you're most likely thinking; why are you taking this so far? Well, let me tell you. I hate being shut out. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, then fine. Just don't drop me and not give me a reason why, that's rude. You give me a straight up reason, face to face.

Jacob doesn't know about the stakeout, but why would he? Though, he has a feeling that I'm going to do something reckless. Is a stakeout reckless? Oh, I guess he's right.

Speaking of being right, I'm… not right. The stakeout wasn't even needed, seeing as Jacob and I pulled into my driveway on my motorcycle as Bella was getting out of her boyfriends car. I didn't even manage to take off my helmet before I took off onto her lawn.

"Bella! Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

To say she was happy to see me would be a lie, she looked like a deer in the headlights. I would know, seeing as I hit one before. But that's another story for another time... When I got over, her boyfriend was quickly standing next to her. To make it even, Jacob was right behind me.

"Bella, hey! Haven't, uh, seen you lately…"

"Oh, hey…" Bella looked pretty guilty but, I noticed a glare in her eyes pointed toward me. Angry that I caught her? She should be.

"Jacob."

"Edward."

Oh, right. I forgot that they didn't like each other. Speaking of Edward… What does Bella see in him? Tall, lanky, pale… Yikes. I'd say he looked like the son of Dracula, he's so pale.

"So, Bella… Want to do this in private? Or would you rather your boyfriend see me bitch you out?" And out comes the beast. Or, what I call, stereotypical Bostonian behavior.

"Excuse me?" Of course her boyfriend would step in.

"Step aside, Edward. Lucy deserves an answer from Bella." – Jacob piped up, turning to Bella. – "Go on, Bella. Tell Lucy why you don't want to be her friend anymore."

"Shut up, Jake." She was quick to scold, but Edward started looking between Jacob, Bella and I, his eyes darting incredibly fast. But then his eyes focused on Bella after staring at Jacob for a few moments.

"Did you really say that to him?"

"Say what?"

"Of course, using those stupid mind tricks. Yeah, she did say those things to me."

"No! Edward, he's lying!"

"Bella, answer me right now."

"Hold on a minute!" - I couldn't help but interrupt. – "The hell are you guys talking about? And what did she say to you!?" – I turned on Jacob at this point, glaring. – "Did she tell you why she ditched me?" – He nodded, and I scoffed, pulling my shoulder out of his grasp. – "And you didn't tell me!?"

"It's not my fault- how am I supposed to- I mean- Lucy, I didn't know _how_ to tell you that- ugh, this is all your fault!" He turned on Bella at this point, livid.

"My fault!?"

"Yes, your fault! If it hadn't have been for _your_ selfishness, things would be completely different! Why can't you just be happy for me? For yourself!?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Jake!?" I exclaimed, taking a step in front of him to attempt to get his attention, but all he did was glare over my head at Bella and Edward.

"Why can't you just be happy with Edward and leave me alone!?" He asked, angrily.

Now that…. That confused me. Happy? With Edward? What? But then it all clicked, and I turned to Bella to have my assumption verified.

"I can't believe you… You tell me that Jake likes you, and that you want him to stop. Then you set us up on that _stupid_ trip to the beach to attempt to get him off your back, even though you knew that I had a boyfriend… Surprisingly, we hit it off! Then you tell me that Jake likes me and act so darn supportive and stereotypically best friend-like. But then you realize you have some _twisted_ feelings for him? Are you _kidding_ me!?" I yelled, sneering at Bella, who stood there looking guilty. Edward was not helping the situation, seeing as he was also glaring at Bella. Well, if I was dating someone and found out that they desired someone other than me while still dating me; I'd be pretty upset too. But, for Bella to stoop that low? This is like Krista all over again!

"Lucy, it's not like that-"

"No, it's exactly like that! Jeez, I move here and during the first month I've already gone through a whole year's worth of school drama!" I exclaimed, before stomping off toward my own home. I could already tell that Jacob was on my tail, but I honestly didn't care, seeing as I was angry at him too.

"Wait- Lucy, wait! Come on, don't be mad at me!" He called out, quickly catching up to me. I was easily able to ignore him, until he groaned and grabbed my arm to spin me around to face him.

"Lucy, stop and listen to me!" - He begged, taking hold of both my shoulders. – "I should have told you, I know that now, okay? But please, _please_ forgive me and don't be mad at me! I made a mistake and I'm sorry…" He pleaded, and damn it, don't I at least get a chance to be angry for a while? I want to simmer! Why do I have to forgive him now?

"Okay, let me make a few things clear;" – I tried to pry his hands off my shoulders, to no avail. – "How could you sit there and hang out with me, all the while knowing about Bella!? You _comforted_ me so many times, and you _knew!_ The whole time, and you didn't tell me anything! I told you about past friendships with friends who decided to up and leave without an explanation, and how they've affected me… I told you about _Krista._ Bella is _Krista!"_

It's true. Before Krista got feelings for Shane, she decided to hint at us getting together. She told me that even she would date him, if it hadn't have been for her then relationship with hot Adam.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Jacob touching my cheeks. Was I crying?

"Please… I'm sorry, just don't cry-"

"I'm not crying!" - I slapped his hands away and rubbed my eyes, finding wetness. – "I can't help it if my eyes want to water, okay!? I'm not _choosing_ to cry!" I was in denial. This is why I wanted to go inside and lock myself up in my room. So I could cry and look back on everything… This is what happens before I fall asleep, for pete's sake. As I start to drift, I always think over all of the bad things in my life and end up crying myself to sleep.

"What Bella did was horrible, especially since you confided in her. What I did was terrible, since you confided in me… But please, give me another chance. I just want to know that you forgive me and-"

"Wait, what?" He sounds like I just broke up with him… Like Matt, when I broke up with him the first time…

'_Loony-toon, I'm sorry! Please, give me another chance! I shouldn't have ignored you for so long and that's my fault, but please don't do this! Forgive me and let's just go back to being happy again… I love you so much and I just want to hold you and whisper sweet nothings into your ear as I pat your hair, please please!'_

Yeah, he was weird… Too sensitive. But, now Jacob was being sensitive?

"Just let me make it up to you, please…" Jacob pressed on. Oh lord, he was taking this so hard. Just like when Krista unfriended me…

'_Krista, please! I don't know what I did wrong, but please let me make it up to you! I'm sorry! Just don't screw up our friendship! If this is about Shane, then you can have him! You're more important then some stupid boy and I still can't believe we let him get between us! Just please, message me back!'_

"But, Jake-" I started, but was shushed.

"Please…" The look in his eyes… My heart shattered at that moment. Bella wasn't Krista… I was. Or, I at least felt like her. Since Jacob's fingers were over my mouth, shushing me, I chose to nod.

To say he was happy would be an understatement. He was so _happy_ that he actually lifted me around my waist and spun me around. This cliché movie moment was far too much for two friends making up.

To anyone else, it would look like we were getting together…

**Which is exactly what Bella thought.**

**So she decided to scheme. Sadly, Edward was onboard and would be used. Poor Lucy and Jacob's happy occasion was about to be broken up.**

* * *

It's been a week since my confrontation to Bella, and Jacob was over. My mom decided to cook a family dinner, since it was Sunday. Jacob insisted on helping, so I was dragged into it as well. We were beating some dough, making spaghetti by hand, as my mom was stirring the sauce in the gigantic pot, when the doorbell rang.

"Dylan, door!" My mom and I yelled in unison, indicating that he should get the door. He's the only one not cooking, so why not?

"Yeah, yeah. I got it!" We heard him yell as he darted down the stairs, as Jacob laughed at how alike my mother and I were.

"Hush you!" I scolded, swatting his arm playfully as my mom cooed over us. She's making it a habit, for some reason.

"Lulu! Door!" Dylan shouted, as he went back up the stairs. I squealed, betting it was my new laptop I ordered in the mail.

"Couldn't have signed off for me? Jerk!" I yelped, prancing over to the door, my purple t-shirt and black sweatpants covered in flour. But I could care less, seeing as it was just the UPS guy. As I opened the door, I noticed several things.

The UPS guy isn't wearing a uniform.

He's not holding a clipboard.

He doesn't have a package.

He's carrying a box wrapped with shiny red paper.

There isn't any UPS truck outside.

HOLY SHIT IT'S MATT.

I was quickly pulled into a hug by an ecstatic Matt, his shoulder length brown hair whipping my face as he swooped in to kiss me. I turned my head at the last minute, him catching my cheek.

"Hi! Oh, it's so good to see you in person and I'm so happy!" He couldn't contain his happiness as he lifted me off the ground to snuggle me. I struggled to get out of his arms, to no avail. He didn't put me down until I heard a cough from behind me.

"Uh, hi…" Matt awkwardly greeted the 6 foot tall muscular guy covered in flour that stood in the doorway behind me. But Matt chose to ignore him and attempt to pull me in for another hug. As his arms opened up to hug me again, I was pulled backward into Jake's chest, as I heard a…growl?

"Uh- wha-?" Matt was beyond confused, and frowning. Oh lord, strike me down. And I was helpless to see the confrontation that came next.

"My name is Jacob… Who are you?"

"Oh! You're the infamous Jacob that I've heard so much about. Her new best friend! Right, thanks for consoling her while that other friend was rude and ditched her…"

"…Yeah, I'm more-so a protector… Now, who're you?"

"Oh! I'm Matthew Hudson, pleased to meet you. I'm Lucy's boyfriend! Wait, she didn't tell you that I was coming?"

"No… she didn't." Jacob chose that moment to turn on me, but I shrugged and shook my head.

"No! I didn't even know! Who- how did you get here!?" Seriously, how the hell did he get here!?

"Oh, by plane! You… we talked about it on AIM… I told you that I would buy a ticket, remember? We agreed on today… remember?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember talking about meeting up, Matt… I told you that I didn't have any access to AIM since the messenger on my phone was glitchy.

"Wait, what? Well, whatever! I'm here now and we can finally be together!"

"Matt, I-"

"You can't just show up to your online girlfriend's house uninvited and expect welcome, you know. That's creepy…" Jacob said, wrapping his arm around my chest to hold me closer. I can tell he's in ultimate protection mode right now.

"How did you even get my address? I never gave you that, you know!"

"But- you did…." He whimpered, taking out his phone. What the hell can he possibly show me?

"Here, look!" He handed me his phone, showing me the messages that I never sent.

**TheSexyAlchemist: Sup? Let's get together! I can't stand being away from you any longer and I want us to join beyond cyber space! Please, Matt! For me, for you, for us!**

**R3dn3ck: YES! LET'S! Oh, I can't wait to hug you, kiss you, and…. Hehehehe… no, but really. I CAN'T WAIT. 3**

**TheSexyAlchemist: Here's my address and I've already got a ticket for you and a hotel to stay in for a month! I even got a discount~! 3**

As I read over the messages, I wanted to gag.

"Oh my god, this is not me…. It's sickening how different this person is from me…" I said, having the red box shoved into my hands. I looked down and back up to Matt, skeptical.

"Lucy, I love you. Even if this was some weird mix up, we're together. Can't we just be happy about that?" Matt said, sincere. I went to open the box, but Jacob took it from my hands.

"What's your problem?" He asked, using the arm that was around me to rip the wrapping paper.

"Wait, that's not yours to open!" Matt cried out, reaching over to take it back, but stopped as soon as Jacob glared at him. When he finally opened it, he found a white teddy bear with a red heart on its stomach. Looks like a Valentine… But it's late September?

"…Now I know why you call him Cheesy, Lucy." Jacob snorted, chuckling at the look on my face. I was horrified, noticing something about the bear. I grabbed hold of the plush heart the bear held in its hand and undid the Velcro, opening the heart from the side.

"You… got the bear?"

"Well, with the money that I saved up for the plane for you and hotel money… I got something else." Matt stuttered, smiling as I took a ring out from the plush heart. I gulped, hearing Jacob growl again as he scooted me behind him. He took one more look at the silver claddagh ring before turning to Matt and punching him square in the gut. He hit him so hard that he spat blood.

"Are you kidding!? Lucy was right, you're a complete freak! You've known her _over the internet!_ I don't care for how long, you don't show up out of nowhere with a damn ring!" Jacob snarled, picking Matt up by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to the car that he apparently came in.

"Leave and don't come back, weirdo!" He yelled, thrusting Matt into the green rent-a-car. I ran over, concerned.

"Jake, you punched him so hard he spat blood! He needs a hospital-" I tried to get by him to check up on Matt, but Jacob held me back.

"He needs to hope that I never see him near you again!" Jacob snarled, throwing me over his shoulder and stomping back into my house. As he slammed the door behind us, Matt was already speeding off. I could clearly see the tears running down his face.

Oh god, do I feel bad?

"There were plenty of ways to go about that, and _that_ was not the right one!" I cried out as Jacob brought me up the stairs, still on his shoulder. My mom came over to the bottom of the stairs, alarmed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Miss K! Lucy's just freaking out, that's all!" Jacob shouted, as he thrusted my bedroom door open and tossed me onto my bed, slamming the door behind him and locking the door. I scrambled to sit up, so that I could give him a piece of my mind, but he was suddenly in front of me and pushing me down onto my back and crawling on top of me, his knees on the outside of my legs.

"The hell!? Jake, quit it!" I yelped, struggling as Jacob held my wrists down next to my head and leant down to growl in my ear.

"Did you send him those messages?"

"No!"

"Promise me that you will _never_ see him again."

"I promise!"

"How long did he say he was staying in Forks for?"

"I don't know! Probably a week or two?"

"I will be here every day of this month to protect you from him, okay?"

"Jake, you're hurting me…" He let go of my wrists and planted his hands next to my wrists.

"Lucy… do you understand me? I don't want him near you. _Ever._" I nodded, chewing on my lip. At that, Jacob sighed and rolled over, pulling me with him so that I lay directly on top of him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but that guy… He rubbed me the wrong way." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"I know. To be honest, if you weren't there… He most likely would have shoved that ring on my finger and tossed me into the back of a creeper van." I whimpered, hearing Jacob grind his teeth.

"That's why I punched him. I would have done worse, but then I remembered that you were standing right there… I couldn't have done that with you watching."

"I know… Thank you for not killing him." I said, giggling as I nuzzled my nose into his chest. He soon followed, but our giggles were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Dylan! Mom says food is done!"

Crap, almost forgot about dinner…

"So, what was the commotion about?" My mom couldn't help but ask, and Dylan glared at Jacob and I. We looked at each other, until I sighed and looked to my mom with a smile on my face.

"So, you remember Matt, right?"

"That 22 year old guy you were dating on the internet? Yeah…" Dylan answered, glaring at me. He didn't approve of it, of course.

"Yeah, him. He… randomly showed up."

"Wait, that guy at the door was him? Holy hell, he looked like a 16 year old!"

"Yeah, he also has the mental capacity of one. But yeah, he showed up claiming he and I planned this. We didn't. I never gave him my address, or plane tickets!"

"No! Lucy, I told you."

"I know, mom."

"He even had a ring for her." Jacob added, smirking as I hit him upside the head. Both Dylan and my mom gasped.

"Then Jacob punched him so hard that he spat blood. And then he sent him on his way." I stated, frowning as Dylan gave Jacob a high five and my mom even smiled. No! They should gasp at that too!

"Thank you for protecting her. Who knows what he would have done if you weren't there." My mom said, patting Jacob's hand from across the table, who smiled in return for the motherly gesture.

"So, Miss K... I've been meaning to ask. What's Lucy's heritage like?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know… I'm Italian. But Lucy's father… Even I don't know all of his roots." She answered, smiling.

"Well, my dad and his mom told me that they are Irish, French, Scottish, Polish, and maybe some German in there too." I said, rolling my eyes as Jacob reached over and tugged on some of my fiery red hair.

"Recessive trait explains the hair, and the eyes. It's biology, Jake." I said, smirking.

"Red hair, blue eyes… A ginger."

"After I had her, her father flipped out because she didn't look much like him." My mom added, frowning.

"That's dad for you."

"I've only met him once, and I didn't like him then." Dylan stated, nodding in agreement.

"_What the hell, Lucy!? First you try to go to Arkansas, but now Seattle? I will not allow this!" My dad bellowed, glaring at Dylan who was holding two of my suitcases._

"_Arkansas was an impulse! How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm going to Seattle to **start over!** I hate this town and all of the people in it! I can't do shit here and be happy at the same time! I'm done trying to make you happy!" I screamed, stomping off towards the rented truck that Dylan had._

"_Oh no you don't, young lady! You get your ass out of that truck and get your shit inside, or so help me god I will plant my foot so far up your ass that they wouldn't let you past Airport security!" My dad shouted, pacing over toward said truck that I sat in. Before he could make it, Dylan whacked him in the back of the head with one of my suitcases, knocking him out cold. As his fiancée and step-son raced over to see if he was okay, Dylan got into the truck and sped off._

* * *

The rest of the week was nice. Jacob and I did lots of things, but we mostly hung out and just talked. He was still worried about Matt, but I wasn't. I knew Matt, and he was too sensitive to do anything.

Today, we chose to go to the gym. Why the gym? So we can swim in the indoor pool. I'm a fish, you see. I love the water, and I always have. Water makes you feel weightless, therefore it gave me self-esteem.

Before the pool, however, Jacob decided that we needed to work up a sweat first. That's how we ended up in the gym playing basketball. I lost, of course. We almost tied, surprisingly. But I still lost. After that, we went to the locker rooms and changed into our bathing suits.

Have I ever told you how hot Jacob is? Without a shirt? Yeah. Mr. Muscles… Oh yeah, too many muscles. And he had on these navy blue trunks… Of course, I'd only wear a green tankini.

As soon as we hit the water, we were having a blast. Especially when we had a race to the deep end… I lost, of course. But when I was underneath the diving board, hanging onto the metal bar; Jacob swam over and started treading in front of me, smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Moments later, he splashed me, a smirk still plastered on his face. Gasping, I used my feet to kick him away and started kicking water at him, still holding onto the metal bar for leverage. But then Jacob did something that surprised me. He grabbed my feet and heaved them out of the water, over his head. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Are you sure you're not a mermaid?" - He asked, laughing as I blushed and attempted to swim away; where he slipped his arms around my midsection under the water and pulled me into his chest. - "Don't think so!" He yelped, tightening his arms around my stomach.

"Lemme go!" I squealed as he dragged me over to the shallow end, just shallow enough for the water to meet my shoulders and his chest; where he then let me go. I turned around to glare at him, just to be met with a goofy smile. The corners of my mouth twitched upward while my eyes glared daggers at him.

"Hey, it's about 5pm. Maybe we should get going? So we can shower and stuff before the movie, of course." Oh right, we were going to the movies to see the new Harry Potter. I remember telling Jacob that I wanted to go home before the movie to change into my Potter-wear. Yes, I have Potter-wear. But, it's the first day out in theaters and I always wear Potter attire to the theater releases.

"Yeah! Thanks for reminding me. Almost forgot about the movie, since I'm having so much fun." I confessed, squealing as I rushed over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Jacob followed me, until we had to go into our respective locker rooms and change before we left.

After I drove us back to my house, where we would get ready, I zipped right up to the bathroom to take a short shower. This is how it would work; I would take a short shower while Jacob hung out with my mom and Dylan, then Jacob would take a shower after mine. I know, it's weird that he would take a shower at my house, but it's super convenient and doesn't require him to go all the way home. Plus, by the time I was done getting dressed, Jacob would be done all together.

As I stood in front of my mirror doors to my closet, I furrowed my eyebrows in deep though. I had to make a crucial decision.

Slytherin or Gryffindor? Which house would I dress for? Hmph… I dressed as _the long lost Weasley_ last year, so I guess its Slytherin time. I slipped on my nylons first, of course. Then my long sleeved white blouse, black and green striped tie and gray vest with the green stripe outline, followed by my short black pleated skirt that I tucked my blouse into, and last but not least; black flats.

As I finished straightening my hair, someone knocked on my door.

"Hey Lucy… Are you, uh, decent?" I heard. Oh, Jake's already done?

"Yeah, come on in!" I exclaimed as the door opened to reveal Jacob, with only a towel around his waist. Instantly, my face heated up as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Uh… I sort of left my bag of clothes in here." He said, walking over next to my bed and grabbing said duffle bag.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem, it happens…" I said, peeking through my fingers to see his delectable back as he left the room.

"Thanks. You can open your eyes, by the way." I heard, right before he shut the door. After the door closed, I immediately uncovered my eyes and fanned my face.

"Oh boy…"

I could barely focus while putting on my make-up, seeing as a hot guy just came into my room half naked. I could still feel the heat on my cheeks as I brushed some light blush on my cheeks. Thankfully, I didn't poke my eyes as I put eyeliner on. But I did get carried away and made my eyes look extra smokey. Oh well, Slytherins are bad girls, so I look the part.

Minutes later, there was another knock at my door.

"Decent?" I heard.

"Are you?" I couldn't help but joke, but I heard a scoff as the door opened to reveal a clothed Jacob. And he's wearing a tight long sleeved gray shirt and fitted dark jeans. _Oh lord,_ I hope I'm not drooling.

"Wow, you look…" He drifted off, trying to think of the right word.

"Cool? Amazing? Devious?"

"…Nerdy."

"…Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him as he laughed at himself.

"Kidding, kidding! You look great, alright?" He said, still chuckling. At that, I rolled my eyes and twirled, stopping once he cleared his throat.

"Isn't the skirt a little… short?"

"What? No…" I said, looking down and tugging on the end of my black pleated skirt. It was ¾ thigh length. It's not that short.

"Are you going to wear a jacket, at least?"

"Better." I said, picking up the floor length robe with the Slytherin crest on it and putting it on.

"…Even nerdier. But, at least it covers you up." He stated, walking over to me and closing my robe. In return I opened it again.

"Hey, this is how it's worn, so quit it. Now," – I picked up my wand off of my desk. – "Let's go!" I squealed, darting out of my room. Behind me, I knew Jacob was shaking his head and laughing at me. But who cares? Its Harry frickin' Potter!

Ugh. There was a line to get tickets, so I sent Jake to get food and snacks. Why not kill time and do both things at the same time? It's better then going through two lines together.

Why did I say _ugh?_ Well, for starters, guess who I ran into while in line?

_Matt._ Guess what he's doing here?

"Well, I got tickets for _us_ ahead of time; since I knew you would want to see this movie… But I can't return the tickets either, so why waste my money? I thought I should at least see it… Figures that I find you here. Where's your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, for one thing. And, he's getting our drinks and popcorn. Lines suck, why have to go through both lines together?"

"Huh, convenient. Too bad that I'm here _by myself._ If I were here with you, we could have done that."

"…Really? Look, Matt, I'm sorry. I never meant to have you think that we were going to be together forever, and I'm sorry for how you had to find out about my _true_ feelings for you. Okay? But… you show up, uninvited, with a ring? That scared me."

"Your bodyguard friend scared me too, especially when I was spitting blood."

"Look, I'm sorry about that too. Jake overreacted, okay? But, he was scared too. He thought you were going to toss me into the back of some creepy van and…"

"I wasn't! I'd never do that to you! I love you, Lucy... Please, I'm sorry about all of this, okay? I just want us to be…_us_ again. We…we're finally together now. Can't we enjoy it? We've wanted this for so long, why can't you just-"

"Look, we're done, Matt. I was meaning to break up with you for the last month, but the whole thing with Bella made me forget about it-"

"Forgot to break up with me? Oh, that says so much."

"Just.,, Go home, Matt. Move on, do whatever you want. Just leave me alone, okay?" I was finally at the front of the line.

"Hey, two adult tickets to Harry Potter, please." I said, handing the employee the money.

"Oh, here with your boyfriend?" She asked, making a face at Matt, who was standing _right behind me._

"I wish." I moaned, snickering at the face that Matt made.

"You could be." He said, smirking. Oh lord, stop trying to be sexy. It doesn't work for you or your face.

"Oh, you two an item?" The employee asked, slipping me the tickets. I shook my head and laughed.

"In his dreams." I stated, grabbing said tickets and turning my head to see Jacob walking over. The employee must have noticed, because she gasped and let out a low whistle.

"Girl… you are a _lucky ducky._ That him?" I turned my head back to her and nodded, biting my lip while smiling.

"Really?" I heard Matt inquire, displeased. I could care less, seeing that Jake had Pocky.

"Pocky!" I squealed, running over and snatching the red box of yummy pretzel sticks coated in chocolate. Oh Japan, how I love you for creating this candy.

"And red vines." Jacob said, chuckling as I snatched the red vines away too.

"This is the candy of choice for _any_ Potter mega-fan!" I squealed, getting ready to rip it open, being stopped by Jacob.

"Hey, wait until we're in our seats, okay?" He paid no mind to Matt as he guided me to the movie room. Though, I think he glared at him. I can only bet that Matt was frowning.

Jake and I grabbed the _perfect_ seats. At least, in my opinion. If I were Sheldon Cooper, I'd dub the seat I sat in as _My Spot._ Also, as soon as we sat down, I ripped open the box of pocky and stuffed a stick in my mouth, moaning as I ate the yummy goodness. I even swatted Jake's hand away as he tried to grab one.

"Hey! Can't I have one?"

"Say please." I demanded, glaring. He sighed, grinning.

"Please?" At that, I held one up. Instead of grabbing it, he chose to lean over and take a bite of the stick that was hanging out of my mouth. Oh god, that was hot.

"Yum." Was all he said, as he took the other chocolate covered pretzel stick from my hands and ate it. Thankfully, the theater is dark, so he can't see my blush. Currently, the previews were on, so we were giggling and screwing around. At one point, he actually _fed _me a red vine. It was yummy, and funny.

But then the movie started.

Jake couldn't hold my attention for one second, seeing as this was Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Like, really? This is my _MOCK._ **Movie. Of. Choice. Kay?**

Lots of tears were shed during the movie. Most from laughter, but…

"_NO! SNAPE, YOU BASTARD!" I screeched, blubbering at the sight of Dumbledore's death. I knew it was coming, since I read the books, but it hurt to see it on screen._

Thankfully, Jacob was there to hold my hand. The first time I ever cried on his shoulder was during that movie. Oh, that's somewhat pathetic, isn't it?

It was sad though!

So it's okay.

…You know, I think I forgot something…

_Harry just made it look like Ron drank the liquid luck and I was snickering at the hilarity that followed. But then, Jake yawned. I paid no mind, especially when he stretched. But, was that a stretch and yawn of boredom or being tired? How can you be bored during HP!? But then... I felt something on my left shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see that it was a hand, and then turned my head the other way, to see that it was Jake's. Holy crap, he used **the move.**_

Oh, right. _That._

**[A/N:Totally stole that from Cheaper by the Dozen 2, which is what I was watching while writing. Funny, seeing as Taylor Lautner used _the move_ in the movie. XD]**

* * *

The movie was over and we were standing in the lobby, tossing our trash out. My eyes were a little red, my nose slightly stuffed from sniffling, but what can I say? The ending was sad. But, my tears weren't the bodily fluids that I cared about right now.

"Be right back, gotta pee!" I squeaked as I darted up the stairs of the theater, whizzing into the ladies bathroom to… _whiz._ When I got out, I expected to see Jake waiting. But nope. Wrong guy.

"…The hell? Matt, what do you possibly want now?"

"So, he's not your boyfriend but he uses the _oldest trick in the book?_ The stretch and yawn? Are you kidding me?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Jeez, can't you just go-" Was all I managed to say before he grabbed my face and forced his lips on mine. He pushed me up against the wall and put one hand on my hip, the other still on my face. I was scared. What, why, how, now?

I didn't even managed to kick him where the sun didn't shine, seeing as he was pulled off of me and thrown across the room and into the wall, which was about 15 feet away. Woah, Mr. Muscles…

Speaking of Jake, he immediately took hold of my arm and pulled me away from the scene, towards the stairs to the lobby.

"Jake, wait- Ow, ow!" I wailed, noticing the hole in the wall where Matt was thrown. He was half inside of it and hanging out of the hole, obviously out cold. Jacob didn't care, since he was too focused on getting me out of there.

We left the building and soon I was being thrusted into my Jeep's passenger seat, followed by Jacob jumping into the driver's seat.

"Jake…" I could see the look on his face. He was ready to kill somebody, most likely Matt.

"I can't _believe_ that _scum!_ Putting his hands on you like that… Forcing himself on you…" He mumbled, growling. He was in no condition to drive, especially since he was speeding already. I reached over and put my hand on his thigh, since his hands were clutching the steering wheel so tightly. His eyes darted over to me, and he could see that I was shaken up.

"Jake, pull over." I demanded, sniffling.

He instantly shook his head, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Jake!" At that, he pulled over onto the side of the abandoned road.

"What!?" He shouted, turning in his seat to look at me. He was glaring, but his gaze turned soft and melancholy.

"Jake, I-" I didn't manage to finish my thought, being choked up. I didn't have to, since he pulled me over into his lap and embraced me tightly, winding his arms around my waist. I instantly hugged onto him around his shoulders. He tensed up as soon as he felt the first teardrop drip onto his neck, but I could tell it made him even more upset.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy… I should have gone with you and kept watch-"

"It's not your fault." I mumbled.

"It's all his fault." He grumbled, dropping his face into the crevice of my neck and nuzzling me.

"I… was scared." I whispered. Sure, I was angry when he first did it. But, now that I think about it… What was he trying to accomplish? How far would he have gone?

I could tell that Jacob was thinking the same thing, seeing as he tensed up again.

"Me too. I just- that bastard, he-" I could tell he was getting angry again, so I started to pet his hair.

"But, I'm okay. He won't get me, not for a while, if he's as injured as I think he is. You put him through the wall, you know." I stated matter of factly. He scoffed in return, rolling his eyes.

"I hope he's de-"

"No, you don't."

"But that's just it! I do hope he is! That…_monster_… He tried to force you to- He doesn't deserve to breathe!" Jacob exclaimed, now sitting upright, his shoulders stiff. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Look, you're just-" At that moment, Jacob decided to hop out of the Jeep, taking me with him and setting me down on the pavement sidewalk.

"No! I'm not just angry, okay!? _You're mine!_ Mine to protect! That _scumbag_ tried to _take what was mine! _He planned that, Lucy! He didn't just see you coming out of the bathroom and thought that it would be a good idea to kiss you! Or, maybe he did, which was the sickening part. But, none the less, he wasn't looking to mend your sad excuse of a _relationship_. He was _trying to rape you!"_ Jacob yelled, pacing back and forth. I had to do a double take. Wait, _his?_

"Jake…"

"Don't _Jake_ me. Lucy, he could have seriously hurt you, and you're just" – At this moment, I decided to step forward and wrap my arms around Jacob's mid-section. – "You're being too calm…" He drifted off, losing his anger.

"Me crying wouldn't help right now, don't you realize that? Sure, I'm shaken up, who wouldn't be? But I'm fine and safe, thanks to you." – I nuzzled his chest as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. – "All I want right now is to go home, though." I added, chuckling at Jacob's sigh.

"What if he shows up to your house?"

"He's most likely in the hospital Jake." – He stared at me tentatively. "Fine, fine. You can stay over tonight, if that will make you feel better."

"It's about making _you_ feel better, Lucy. Would you be able to sleep after tonight?" He asked, and I truly thought about it.

"No, no I wouldn't."

"Okay then."

…Then we went home.

After such an eventful day, jumping into bed sounded like the best thing ever,

But, Jacob was sleeping over.

On the ride home, we made the decision that we would stay up and watch movies. If one of us fell asleep, then so be it. That's exactly what happened. The last thing I remember was that we were sitting on my bed, watching the Pirates of Caribbean movies. But, that was it.

What I woke up to, however, was completely different.

Jacob and I were _spooning._ **In my bed.**

My mind was screaming at me to either get up or wiggle away. But, my body didn't move. It didn't want to, since it was so comfortable.

Did I ever mention how _warm_ Jacob's body is? Yeah, he's hot. _Literally._ But, this morning, I welcomed it. Especially since all I wore was a turquoise tank top and loose purple drawstring shorts. Oh, and we were lying on top of the bed's comforter for some reason.

I attempted to move his arm, which was wrapped around my waist, but it just made him pull me closer. It was getting warmer now, probably because my face is as red as a tomato. Or was it because Jacob was a human furnace? I could feel his hard chest on my back, his arms encasing me with warmth. But, there was something else touching my back. It was… poking my lower back. What the...

I curiously twisted my bottom just the slightest bit, causing Jacob to groan and squirm.

_Oh. No. Please don't be his… OH GOD IT IS. WHAT DO I DO!? HOLY HELL, WHY? NO. STOP IT. GO DOWN, MISTER. NUH UH. QUIT POKING ME, YOU NATURAL WEIRD THING. Wait a minute, how big is- NO! STOP IT BRAIN! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT. Holy crap, that this is gigantic- NO! QUIT IT. LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR THE DIRTY.  
_

There were a million thoughts rushing through my mind, as was the blood rushing through my veins to my face, just to make me even redder. I swear, I could hear my heart beat extra fast. And… I had butterflies?

Wait… no, the fluttering in my gut isn't butterflies. Am I…

_Getting turned on?_

Oh, this is so not right. No way, this can't be happening.

The first _ahem_ to make itself known to me _belonged to my best friend._ Great.

Should I wake him up?

No… I'll wait until he- Wait, did he just groan again?

Oh, is he waking up? Should I play dead? I should, shouldn't I? Yep, that's what I'll do.

"Lucy? You awake?"

Damn.

I pretended to make it look like I just woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hm? Hey…" I said, groggily. I feigned a yawn before squirming again. Of course, my bottom brushed against his crotch again.

"Oh, sorry." I heard Jacob as he let go of me and scooted backward to give me some space.

"No biggie, I was freezing…" I explained, climbing out of bed and stretching, before crossing my arms and hugging myself. Jeez, it's _cold. _I looked over and noticed that the window was open. Duh, I'm stupid. After walking over and closing said window, I looked back over and saw Jacob sprawled out, lying on his stomach. Heh, looks like someone noticed his morning wood and wants to hide it. It also looks like he doesn't want to get out of bed.

"Wakey, wakey!" I squealed, crawling onto his back and sitting on him. He groaned in return, burying his nose deeper into the pillows.

"5 more minutes…" He mumbled into the pillow. I wasn't happy with that answer, so I decided on swatting at his tank top clad back.

"No! Get up, mister!" I exclaimed, growling when he shook his head in response. So, I decided on bouncing on his back.

"Wake! Up!" I chanted, emphasizing with each bounce. After a couple minutes, he finally turned over, nudging me off of his back. He turned again to face me.

"Alright, I'm up!" He shouted, reaching over and tickling me.

That _bastard. _He knows I'm madly ticklish!

After a few minutes of torture and laughter, he finally backed off. But he just couldn't help himself. He just had to _point_ something out.

"So. Is it _that_ cold in here? I barely noticed…" It took me a moment to realize what he meant, but as soon as I did, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You- shut up!" I yelped, jumping out of bed to grab my fluffy green robe and put it on, tying it tightly.

"Sorry! It's just… your face!" He said in between laughs. Oh, we're going to be like that now?

"Did you fall asleep with a Banana in your pocket?" - He instantly froze and I could tell he was blushing. – "Yeah, I noticed that, mister."

"…I'm hungry."

"Changing the subject will do nothing for your humiliation."

"You're not hungry?"

…Of course, my stomach started grumbling. I noticed Jacob send me a knowing look, but I decided on sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shut up. Now, let's go get food." Of course, once we got downstairs, both my mom and Dylan were sitting on the living room couch. Mom gave us a knowing look, but Dylan sent a glare our way.

"What're you guys staring at!?" I yelled, before stomping into the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast.

"Uh, it's noon. Too late for breakfast." Dylan pointed out, just as I took out the eggs. I did a double take and turned to the clock on the oven. Oh. It _is_ noon.

"Uh… Jake, breakfast or lunch?"

"Breakfast- wait, you _cook?"_ He sounded so shocked.

"Well, yeah. I was fat, remember? I had to know how to cook food to eat it and be fat, stupid." I snapped, cracking the eggs into a bowl. Oh, there's the morning anger that I was missing. Yeah, I'm not a morning person. As I pulled out the pan to put the eggs in, Jake came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just not a morning person." I stated, taking out a beater to beat the eggs.

"Oh, making your usual, Lulu? Hook me up!" I heard Dylan shout from the living room. Instead of answering, I threw an oven mitt at him.

"No breakfast for you!" I yelled, dumping the now beaten eggs into the pan.

"So, what's this _usual _of yours?" Jacob asked, leaning on the counter.

"Well, this isn't my usual. My usual is an egg sandwich with cheese and hash browns. _This_ is going to be a… Hm. Think of it as a scrambled ham and cheese omelet with bacon, sausages and toast. Speaking of toast, mind popping some in for me?" I asked, pointing at the bread box and toaster. He nodded, going over to the bread box and opening it to find a loaf of bread.

"How many eggs did you use?" He asked, while popping the bread into the toaster.

"For one person it's usually 2. So, 5. 2 ½ eggs for you, 2 ½ eggs for me." I stated, taking out the sausages and bacon.

"Need any help?"

"Dude. You're a guest. Calm your tits and just take out the toast when it's done." I spat, glaring at him when he snickered.

"I'm not the one needing to calm them down…"

"Don't think I won't burn your bacon, mister." I countered, pointing the spatula at him as he took the toast out and put them on plates.

"Okay, please don't hurt my bacon."

"…I should, just for that comment. But, I'm too nice." I said, shutting the stove top off after a few more minutes.

"That smells amazing."

"I know it does. Now, bowl or plate?" I asked, putting mine into a bowl.

"Plate." I put his portion onto the plate, watching him grab the bacon and take a bite.

"Piggy." I said, grabbing the ketchup and spraying it in my bowl, then grabbing some of the eggs with my toast.

"…Now I wish I got a bowl." I took a bite of my little sandwich, giggling at his regret.

"You snooze, you lose."

After breakfast, the real fun started. As in, dishes.

Nah, we had a dishwasher for that.

We went job hunting, actually. I wanted to collect some applications, and Jacob offered to come with. I have a feeling he's there to _protect _me, just in case Matt pops up out of nowhere. It's absurd, since Jacob put him in the hospital, most likely for the rest of his time here in Forks. Surprisingly, we hadn't gotten any calls or visits from the police, which furthers Jacob's suspicions.

Back to the job hunting; it went good. One store, the video game store, tried to hire me instantly; because the manager was a creep, but Jacob snapped me out of it and took me away from it, thank god. But, I think I have a good chance at this Diner, seeing as the owner liked me. Nice lady.

When I got home, Dylan gave me some news. He had a job set up for me. Apparently, a friend of his owned a nightclub…

"Wait, are you serious? A _nightclub,_ Dylan!? Do you know how much of a _bad_ idea that is!?" Jacob couldn't hold back his surprise and anger, though it's understandable.

"Woah, calm down Jake." – I said, patting his shoulder. – "He has a point, bro. A nightclub? I'm not even _legal._ I can't even drink!"

"It's not a typical club, hun. No drinking, no drugs, no sex. Just fun, alright? It's a dark club, but not seedy."

"I don't get it… What kind of club is it?"

"A goth club. _The Crypt _is its name."

"A goth club? Really? Doesn't that immediately scream sketchy?"

"No. It's a… nerdy goth club."

"Nerdy club? Fine. What would I even do? I _can't serve drinks._"

"No, but you can be a waitress. It's a nightclub at night, sure. But it's a restaurant all the time. The only time you would be near the bar is if a customer is eating at the bar, or if you were getting a drink _for a customer."_

It sounded great, actually. Plus, I'm a fan of gothic fashion too, so I'd be down with waitress wear. But Jake?

"Sure it sounds okay when you put it like that. But, come on! A gothic nightclub? Really!? Can't you find a…normal restaurant for her to work at!? Or maybe even something _local?"_

"Jake…" – I wrapped my hands around his forearm, getting him to look at me. – "It sounds pretty good, actually. I'm a fan of gothic culture, waitressing, and the possibility of dressing up for work…" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lucy, do you know how dangerous it would be to work the nightclub scene in Seattle?"

"Did you not hear me? I said that it is a restaurant during the day. She could work only daytime hours." Dylan piped up, earning a glare from Jacob.

"He's right. Look, I'm just as skeptical about the nightclub part. But the restaurant part?"

"You want to work at a restaurant, then work at the diner we went to today with that nice lady manager who liked you. That club is miles away; the diner is local and closer. Please, Lucy." He sounded so worried. I don't blame him, seeing as I'm a magnet for trouble these days.

"Jake, we don't even know if I will get that job. This though? It's guaranteed!"

"Oh come on, you had the lady in your pocket!" At that moment, Dylan chose to leave the room.

"This is my decision. You can't decide for me, alright? I get it. You're worried, seeing as I'm a walking trouble magnet, but come on!" I blew up, shouting now. He was shocked into silence.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do, hm!?" – I didn't even give him a chance to step in. – "You're not my dad, you're not my brother, you're not even my boyfriend! Why do you care so damn much, Jacob? Why!?" I must admit, this has been coming. Ever since the whole Bella thing, I've been on edge. It didn't become apparent to me until Matt showed up and Jacob punched him. When he threw Matt into the wall at the theater, I started questioning everything. But this? This is just too far.

But then Jacob takes it even farther, like he always does.

He _leaves. _Walks right out of the door, nothing to say. Since I was so angry, I thought nothing of it.

After a week of no communication between us, I came to a conclusion.

I was ditched. Again.

* * *

It's just like with Rachel, Krista and Bella. **No contact.** No phone calls, emails, facebook messages, or face to face confrontation. Just… nothingness.

It felt like last year all over again.

My life became a routine. And most of all, _boring._

Sure, my new job took up a lot of my time, but it didn't take up enough.

Oh right, I never told you. The day after Jacob stormed off; I took that job in Seattle, with Dylan's friend at his club.

It was great, like I thought it would be. Nothing out of the ordinary, and no creeps. Well, there was the occasional creep, but all they would ever do is make dirty innuendos and ogle me. Standard for any waitress job. And it was just like Dylan said, the only time I touched the bar was to get a drink for a customer or bring food to people sitting at the bar itself.

Of course I didn't forget about Jacob, but I tried to push him from my mind. After going through this process so many times, it _should_ hurt less. I mean, the thing with Bella didn't hurt as much as Krista's or Rachel's departure, since I was used to it.

But, this is different.

Jacob is a _guy._ I've never had to deal with a _best guy friend_ ditching me. I mean, I've had friends who were boys ditch me, sure, but they were never my best friend. That makes it harder. This situation with Jacob… It's my precedent. Wait, maybe precedent isn't the right word, seeing as it means _first of many._

Before, with ditching, I'd always mope around and feel bad for myself. With Bella, I had Jacob to comfort me. But, with Jacob, what am I supposed to do?

I did what I thought most other people did. I threw myself into the workplace. Surprisingly, it works. Well, it works until I go home, that is.

It had been a month since Jacob left, but it feels like only 3 days. I was working everyday, by choice, and it was slowly getting easier for me. At least, I thought it was.

* * *

It was just a regular day, until I got home from work. As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I knew something was up. For one thing, there was a gigantic red Jeep on the road right in front of my house. Then there was the fact that my brother was on the porch talking to a couple of guys.

The reason why I got anxious is because of the fact that one of those guys was Bella's boyfriend, Edward. This is not something I needed right now.

I was ready to ignore them and walk into my house, but no. Luck was _not_ on my side.

"Lucy?" Edward piped up, looking confused. It was probably because I was still in my gothic attire for work. And my turquoise wig didn't help either.

"Uh, sup?"

"Oh. You need to come with us, quickly." He said, acknowledging the gigantic guy behind him. Well, that explains the monster jeep on the road.

"For what? Is this about Bella? Cause if it is, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, no. It's about Jacob." He said, frowning.

"What, you found Bella cheating on you with him?" I asked, unable to hold back the smirk.

"No. He's badly injured."

"Wait, what? What happened!?" My sarcasm was gone at that point, smirk being wiped off of my face.

"Freak accident. But, that's not the point."

"I think that _is_ the point! Oh god, how bad is it?"

"A couple of broken ribs and the like. But, he's been asking for you consistently. Please, come with us. He wants to see you." I didn't know how to respond, but nodded anyways.

"Fine, but when did this happen!?" I asked, frantic as they guided me toward the monster jeep.

"2 hours ago."

Holy shit.

The trip there couldn't have taken any longer in my mind. But in reality, the trip was actually quite fast, seeing as we were breaking speed laws.

When we got to the reservation, I was anxious as the big muscley guy, who's name was Emmett I learned, unfastened my harness. What kind of jeep needs an off-roading harness? Jeez! As soon as I was out, I was met with Sam, who I'd met before.

"How is he? What happened? What do the Cullens have to do with this!?" I asked so many questions while he was guiding me to where Jacob was. Yes, I'd been to the reservation before, but not enough times to remember where everything was.

"He's fine, just a couple of broken ribs. And the doctor working on Jacob is a Cullen." Sam answered swiftly. I was shocked by how calm he was, but I was angry at the fact that no one would tell me what happened. I saw a group of people surrounding a particular house, which I recognized as Jacob's house.

I saw that _Bella_ was apart of that crowd.

That got my blood boiling. What right does she have to be here? Just because her boyfriend's family member is working on Jacob? Nuh uh, that doesn't fly nice with me.

My anger, however, was thrown out of the window as I heard a scream pierce through the air. I looked to Sam in panic, just to find that he was cringing and breathing deeply. Oh, he's showing some emotion, thank god. But, that just proved my theory that it was Jacob who was screaming.

"They're resetting his ribs right now…" He said, shuddering. But he looked relieved when a _really _pale blonde man stepped out of the house. Oh, here's our doctor. And he came with good news, I hoped.

"Well, it took a while, but he should be fine. I reset all of his ribs and gave him some painkillers. He'll most likely burn through them quickly, but he should be able to rest for a couple of hours." He said, and I was relieved. Sure, that most likely meant I wouldn't be able to see him, but at least he'll be okay, which is good enough for me.

"Would you like to see him?" I heard Sam ask in his gruff voice, to which I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you think that would be the best idea?" I answered with another question. All of a sudden, a cold hand was on my shoulder. I looked over to see Edward, looking somber.

"He still wants to see you, Lucy. Carlisle tells me that he was asking for you the whole time." He said, smiling ever so slightly. Instead of arguing, I looked to Sam for confirmation.

"He speaks the truth."

"…Can I see him now?" I asked, my eyes darting between both men, who both nodded. It was Sam who put his hand on my back and guided me into the house. I'd been here several times before, so I remembered my way through the house.

"He's in there. Just call if you need anything." Sam said, before turning around and leaving. Once I had my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath, getting myself ready to see the damage done. When I opened the door, I found Jacob on his bed, asleep. I noticed the bandages around his midsection, but that's all that was there. No bruises on his face, arms or anything. I sighed, relieved that there wasn't any external damage. I wouldn't have been able to see that without crying, most likely. Walking over to the bed, I sat down right on the floor near his head.

"Hey Jacob…" - I said, softly. – "It's me, Lucy… I know that you most likely can't hear me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm here…" I noticed that he crinkled his nose.

"We, uh… haven't talked for a while… I guess that's my fault, isn't it? I'm the one who scared you away… Well, you'd hate to know that I took that job in Seattle. It's not as bad as you thought it would be. It's… pretty fun. I don't wear a uniform, but I get to dress like an emo Lolita, since it's my character. Yeah, every employee gets a character. The manager thought I would make a good Lolita character, since I was so adorable. I get to wear a lot of Victorian style stuff. Today, I got to cosplay as a Vocaloid character. Remember Miku? You loved Vocaloid when I introduced you to it…Don't worry, no real skin was shown. But, knowing you, you would have said 'Lucy! That skirt is way too short!'… I missed you Jake, I still do."

"I'm so sorry, Jake. For blowing up like that..." And off the deep end I go. All of those pent up feelings, just coming out. So much self-pity…

"I shouldn't have been so."

A knock on the door interrupted me.

And who else would it be? _Bella._ Of course.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here…" She said, backing out.

Goodbye self-pity. Hello anger!

"Of course you didn't." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She poked her head in and glared at me. I glared right back.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked over to Jake with this look of pity.

"Jake was hurt, of course I would be here-"

"Why? You're not even friends anymore."

"We are, actually. He told me you guys had a falling out, anyways. So what are _you_ doing here?" At that point, I stood up and looked at Jake, who was stirring, then moved Bella out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else and _not _wake him up?" I asked, escorting Bella out of the back door so that we could talk in private. Once we were out there, she immediately turned on me.

"So, what are you doing here, Lucy?"

"Your boyfriend came and picked me up, that's why. He told me that Jacob was hurt, so I came right away." I retorted, smirking at her frown. Looks like someone didn't know that her boyfriend came to get me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And don't say that Jake didn't want to see me, because your boyfriend told me he was asking for me. Sam told me the same thing, so he wasn't lying." I explained, my smirk growing. She was getting irritated.

"Jake kissed me!" She exclaimed, smirking like she won a contest. Welp, I'll give her that one.

"…When?"

"This morning."

"So, before the accident?"

"Yeah… So? He kissed me. He still wants me, not you!" I swear, she was acting like a kid. But, that's not what caught my attention. If it happened before the accident, that means she could have been the cause _for_ the accident.

I swear, losing control never felt so good. One moment, Bella was practically going 'neener neener' at me. The next, I was tackling her to the ground. She immediately pulled my wig off, and I'd only managed to land four punches, when I was suddenly pulled off of her. I turned my head to see that it was Sam. I looked back to see Edward helping Bella up, blood gushing from her nose.

"She broke my nose!" She kept crying out. Well, it isn't multiple rib fractures, but it'll do.

"And you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't break anything else, you conniving little bitch!" I yelled, struggling against Sam's hold.

"I think it's time for you and your people to leave!" He exclaimed, pointed toward Edward and his family. I swear, we looked like we were going to war. Edward had his family behind him, while Sam had the rest of his posse behind us, excluding Jacob, of course.

Then they were gone, just like that. They _ran off._ And holy crap, they were fast. Edward pulled Bella onto his back and just… ZIP. GONE.

I looked to Sam to see if he noticed it and was freaked out, but nope. He just looked down at me, his expression hard to read. But then he smirked.

"We were keeping Bella safe from the wrong redhead." He said, chuckling. Everyone laughed, but I had no idea why. I still laughed with them, seeing as they weren't angry with me. Once everyone settled down, Sam let me go, which is when I was confronted by the only girl in the group. She was smirking and held out her hand to me. I took it and shook it.

"Leah Clearwater." – She said, looking at my bloody knuckles. – "Jacob got hurt because of her, so it's nice to know that she got what was coming."

"Jeez, knowing that makes me wish I done worse…" I said, clenching my fist, but then I shook my hand wildly.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Damn, that hurts…"

"Was that the first time you ever threw a punch?" Sam asked from behind me. I nodded, inspecting my hand which was covered in Bella's nose blood. Leah let out a low whistle and chuckled.

"Nice shot." She remarked as Sam guided me away to clean my hand and have it checked.

For the rest of the time I was there, Jacob didn't wake up. I ended up going home when it got dark, having Dylan come pick me up. Before I left, I told Sam to not tell Jacob about me punching Bella…

* * *

"Lulu! Phone!"

"Who is it?"

"Jacob!"

"…Shit." I took the phone from my mom's hand and put it up to my ear.

"Hey Jake, how you feeling?"

"We need to talk about yesterday. Can you come over?" I could hear in his voice that he was not up for jokes. Oh great, I'm in trouble for sticking up for him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Like, right now."

"…Oh. I have work."

"Where are you working?"

"At a restaurant." I didn't want to piss him off any further, so I'll slip him that tidbit of info later.

"Call in sick."

"…Fine. I'll be over as soon as possible." - He hung up after that. - "Shit…" I sighed, running my hands through my bed head. Do I have time for a shower? Probably not. After calling in sick, I quickly brushed my frizzy hair and threw on some light denim jeans, a black and green striped polo shirt with my black converse. I doubt dressing up pretty would make Jacob any less heated… I didn't even manage to straighten my hair or put on make-up, seeing as I flew out of the door so fast.

As soon as I got to Jacob's house, I found Jacob talking to Sam on the front porch. For a person who got several ribs broken yesterday, he looks fine. As I parked my Jeep and got out, I could tell the two were arguing. But they stopped as soon as I went over.

"Uh… Hey guys…" I said, feeling uneasy. Jacob was first to speak.

"So, guess what Sam told me?" - He asked, rhetorical. I glared at Sam, assuming he told Jacob about the fight. - "He told me that we were protecting Bella from the wrong redhead! Can you believe that?" I stayed silent.

"You _attacked_ Bella. We went to so much trouble to protect her, and she still got hurt!" He exclaimed, refusing to look at me. I find it funny how only a month ago he was protecting me with such passion, but I'm not going to get down on myself because he's suddenly fallen back in love with Bella, after all she's done. It just makes me hate Bella even more, for leading him on and screwing with his feelings like this.

"Karma's a bitch, just like Bella." I muttered. Only Sam found it remotely funny, seeing as the corner of his mouth twitched. Jacob glared at him, which caused Sam to leave. Then he turned back to me.

"Why? Why would you attack Bella?"

"Oh come on… Fine, I'll put it into words you can understand. I'll use Matt as an example." – Jacob scowled, showing that he still hated him. – "Imagine it. Let's say I break a couple of ribs after not talking to you for a month, but then you come to find out that I saw _Matt_ earlier that day. Then, everyone refuses to tell you how I got hurt. Wouldn't you think that Matt had something to do with it, since he's desperate, jealous, and insane?"

"That is not-" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not done. Now, let's go back to our little story. I'm hurt and bedridden, and you come to my house, hearing me scream bloody murder because I was in so much pain. Then after a while, Dylan tells you that I was asking for you the _whole_ time. After I'm done screaming my head off, you come into my room to find me out cold. You sit next to my bed and spend some time with me. Then, out of nowhere, Matt shows up, pretty much telling you to get out because he wants to see me. At that point, you'd most likely think _'What gives you the right to see her?'_ and you escort him outside to make sure he doesn't wake me up because of the shouting contest you'd most likely have. After going outside, he proceeds to tell you that he was with me right before the accident! How would you feel, Jake? If he _told you that he was kissing me right before the accident!?_ How would you feel if he told you that I wanted him instead, even though it meant that I would be a back-up girlfriend who would either be mentally or physically abused!? Tell me, Jake!"

Great, he's being silent and staring right at me. I could feel my eyes swell up with tears as I sat on the bench next to Jacob. I didn't mean to give such _detail._ I never meant to say anything about the kissing or the wanting either!

Ugh, I'm an idiot…

"You're not an idiot… But, was that what happened?" Jacob said, reaching over and putting his arm around my shoulder, tugging me closer to him. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, word for word." I said, nodding.

"…When did you hit Bella?"

"Well, after she said that she kissed you right before the accident, I figured that she was the cause of your… ribs… How are you out of bed, anyways?"

"Don't worry about it. Get back to the story."

"Well, I put two and two together and just… lost control. I tackled her to the ground and got a few good punches in. I think I broke her nose, since I had blood on my knuckles after. Plus, my hand hurt like hell after that. And she was crying that I broke her nose."

"Oh… Wow."

"Try doing all of that while dressed as Miku Hatsune."

"Wait, what? Why were you in a costume?"

"Oh. Well, I had just gotten home from work when Edward was there and told me to come quick and yadda yadda, I never got a chance to change. Oh yeah, my wig is covered in Bella's Blood. So, whenever I use it, I get to be a bloody Miku Hatsune. Funny, right?"

"...You're working at that club, aren't you?"

"Maybe… But don't get all mad! It's not bad and I only work during the day, plus no creeps! I mean, with waitressing you get creeps anyways, but not that many! Plus, a lot of gay guys go there… So I'm good. Oh! You should totally come to my work sometime! It's really fun!"

And just like that, we were friends again. Weird, isn't it? I thought it would be much more dramatic, ending with us being sworn enemies or something. But then I remembered something.

"Hey, Jake… I saw the weirdest thing when the Cullens left yesterday. Edward just threw Bella onto his back and _ran._ Holy crap, he was _fast!"_ I noticed no surprise on his face.

"Well, yeah. They're vampires."

"Edward is the son of Dracula, I know my jokes are funny, Jake. But be serious."

"No, I'm being serious." – He noticed the incredulous look on my face. – "Look, I should have told you about it a long time ago, but…"

"…Did you find out about it while we were on a break?"

"No, I-" I swatted his arm, glaring at him.

"Jake! I think that's important information to tell me! What the hell, why wouldn't you tell me!?"

"I get it, you're mad. But, if I told you about that, I'd have to tell you about… well… me."

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you're a vampire too…"

"No way!" - He gagged. – "I'm, well… the opposite."

"Well, you're not a zombie… Are you a wizard? Please be a wizard!"

"Heh, sorry. I'm _not _a wizard. That would be cool though…"

"Do they exist?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Then…a shape-shifter?"

"…More or less."

"No way! Turn into a bunny!"

"Hah, I'm only limited to one form."

"…Let me guess. Is it a wolf?"

"Yeah…"

"Ugh, that's cliché… Why can't you turn into a bear or a tiger? Why does it always have to be a wolf?" He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Sorry?"

"It's okay. You can't choose so merp herp derp."

"….Merp herp derp?"

"It means; whatever."

"Oh… So, we're good?"

"Yeah, totally. But, can I see it? Or do I have to wait until the full moon?"

"You can see it anytime, but not right now. My ribs aren't ready to phase yet."

"…I'm guessing your werewolf-ism makes it so you heal faster?"

"Wow, you're smart."

"No. It's just very cliché."

* * *

A couple days later, Jacob was in top condition.

Surprisingly, we went back to how we used to be. The only thing different was the fact that we spent more time with the pack. And might I say, they're a lot of fun to be around. Out of all of them, I have to say that I'm closest with Leah and Seth. Figures, right? The brother and sister are my buds.

Leah is a kick-ass girl who's misunderstood, just like me. At least, that's what Jacob says. Seth… he's just adorable and I love him to pieces, especially because he's the most playful one. Embry and Quil insist that he has a crush on me, but I don't see it.

Sam is nice to me, which surprises everybody. He's even explained it.

"_She's a spitfire, doesn't like the Cullens, and can stick up for herself."_

Well, that's not much of an explanation. But he made a point. I _do_ stick up for myself and what I believe in. plus I can throw a good punch when needed.

My favorite and sometimes least favorite part of hanging out with the pack was, well… the _teasing._

"Hey, Lucy. If you had kids, what would there names be?" Just another standard time in La Push. The pack plus myself were gathered at Emily's place, just chilling, when Embry decided to ask me that question.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, skeptical. He shrugged.

"Just answer it!"

"…Well… If I had boys, their names would be Dante, Connor, Sebastian, Lance, or Anthony. If I had girls, their names would be Kiara, Lola, Jessie, Dana, or Shannon." I listed, noticing the look on everyone's faces.

"How long have you had that list?" Quil piped up, smirking.

"Hm? All girls make lists of possible baby names. Well, most girls." I said, shrugging. Then everyone looked at Leah, who shrugged and looked away, proving my point. But then everyone looked to Jacob.

"So, Jake. You okay with that list? I mean, they're _your _kids." Embry said, laughing as Jacob threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Shut up, Embry." He retorted, catching the napkin that was thrown back. Before they could start a fight, I knocked on the table a couple of times to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey! Guys! We need to talk about Halloween! I mean, it's only 2 days away… And I want to do something! I mean, it's either do something for Halloween, or go to work." I noticed Jake tense up at the thought of me working at a gothic nightclub during Halloween.

"We _need_ plans." He demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Well, Quil and I are going to have a costume party." Embry stated, wiggling his eyebrows toward me, which caused Jacob to growl and scoot closer to me while the boys laughed.

"Well, we need plans, sure. But we don't need these guys, right?" I asked, Jacob shrugging but then nodding.

"It's our best bet." He noted, grinning.

"… Can I wear a costume?"

"Don't expect me to wear one."

"Fine. Poop on my party…" I whined, swatting his arm while he chuckled.

* * *

"…What are you supposed to be?"

"Post-apocalypse little red riding hood." I said, pointing to the fake dagger strapped to my thigh and the red cape around my shoulders.

"Why little red riding hood?"

"Well, during said apocalypse, all of the supernatural beings come out of hiding and just declare war on each other. My character, a hunter, wore a white cape, which was soon turned red because of all the blood. Morbid, but fascinating!" I squealed, tying my combat boots up. After that, I stood up and marveled at my work. Black long sleeved shirt, light denim cut off shorts that had red splotches on them, and black combat boots that reached mid-calf.

"Yeah, really scary…" He noted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't make me hunt you." He held up his hands in surrender after I said that.

"Alright, fine. You can trust me."

"Good. Now, be a trusty sidekick and go blow down a couple of houses that belong to some demon pigs." I commanded, poking him with my rubber dagger. He stared at me for a moment before tackling me onto my bed, making me cry out from the betrayal.

"Don't trust a werewolf, you stupid hunter!" He exclaimed, grabbing my rubber dagger and repeatedly 'stabbing' me with it. I _acted_ like it hurt, crying out in make-shift pain.

"Nooooo!" - I bellowed, coughing a couple of times before reaching toward Jacob's face and caressing his cheek. – "And to think that I loved you, you disgusting beast…" I coughed again before going limp and playing dead. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring down at me, his eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought.

"Jake? You okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and furrowing my eyebrows as he shook his head and came back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah, fine." He said, climbing off of me and deciding to sit next to me. I sat up and got off of the bed to stand in front of him.

"Okay, what are you thinking about? I'm no mind-reader, Jake. But I can tell if something is on your mind." - I said, crossing my arms to prove that I wasn't going to take no for an answer. – "Unless you're having some telepathic conversation with the pack."

"No- well, Embry and Quil keep bugging me about what costume you're wearing."

"I hope they're disappointed."

"They want me to tell you that you have great legs." I slapped a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"I swear, you teenage boys…"

"Hey, you're only 17. You don't get to scold us teens yet. That's like a sophomore making fun of freshmen."

"Hey, I turn 18 in a few months. So hush you!"

"Yeah, after I turn 17."

"…I'm still older than you."

"I'm taller." At that, I gasped and pointed at him menacingly.

"No fair! You're wolfy and full of hormones, that don't count!"

"You're what, 5'1?"

"…5'3." I muttered, glaring at his smirk.

"Still short."

"I have more common sense then you, so hah."

"Really? Says the girl who willingly hangs out with wolves."

"Says the boy who fell in love with a girl who had a vampire boyfriend."

"…Touché."

"Yep. Now, what else were you thinking about? Besides the pack telepathy." I brought the conversation back to the main point, which obviously disappointed Jacob, since he sighed and leaned back on his hands. Hah, he thought that he could change the subject and make me forget about it. Well, not happening.

"Nothing. I told you, it was only Quil and Embry."

"Do you smell smoke? Cause I swear that your pants are on fire, Mr. Liar."

"I was just thinking about something stupid." He said, looking up toward the ceiling, just to be met with his reflection. Okay, he was refusing to look at me.

"Like?" I drifted off, hoping he would be gracious enough to fill in the blank for me.

"Running away…" He said, so soft that it almost came out as a whisper.

"…What?" – I couldn't wrap my head around it. – "Why would you- okay. Why do you want to run away?" Shrink mode, activated.

"I just… I don't know why. I'd like to get away from all of this, just for a little while."

"Oh. A vacation from the crazy? Everyone wants that." I said, completely understanding.

"Yeah, like that. But, I want to physically get away. Away from Forks, from La Push…"

"…From Bella?" I inquired, noticing him nod a little. I tried not to roll my eyes, but sighed.

"I just... I don't know how to explain it."

"You want to get her away from Edward?"

"Yeah. She's not safe with those leeches."

"Why do you want to save her?"

"I just feel obligated to. We, as werewolves, are supposed to keep humans safe from those bloodsuckers."

"Is Bella not safe?"

"No! That's just it, she's not. I know she's safe _with_ Edward. But… She's not safe with them either. She- she wants to be _one of them."_

"Oh… But it's her decision. She wants to go and screw her life up, then let her."

"I wish it was that simple! If a Cullen bites a human, then our treaty is over! That means we go to war, like all those years ago. This means that Bella wouldn't be safe from us._"_

"Can't you change the treaty?"

"No."

"What about creating a new treaty?"

"What- no. Sam wouldn't go for that."

"Aren't you the true Alpha anyways? Just take charge and change the treaty. Simple enough."

"What the- but- …Can you do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me. All I know is the fact that it sounds like something from History class." - I said, shrugging my shoulders. – "I'd say it was possible, unless the Tribe revolts or impeaches you as Alpha."

"…Since when did you know about this stuff?"

"History was my favorite class, dummy. Now, can the Tribe impeach you as Alpha?"

"Probably." He sounded unsure.

"Well then… I'd say Bella was screwed."

"It doesn't matter, anyways! I don't want them to change Bella! It's… _wrong!"_ I nodded in agreement, even though I secretly disagreed.

"Hey, Jake. Hate to rain on your angst parade, but how about we go out and trick or treat?"

"…What?"

"Yeah! Let's trick or treat!" I squealed, skipping over to my closet and opening it to reveal a couple different costumes.

"What are those for?" Jake asked, standing up and walking over to see what I had.

"Wha- oh come on! You didn't think that I'd actually wear _this_ costume outside, did you? This was for personal enjoyment. Plus, no one else would get it anyways. These are for outside. Now, which do you prefer?" - I held up three different hangers. – "The choices are; Bunny, Burglar, or Vampire? And yes. I got a vampire costume just in spite." I said, smiling at the glare that I received.

"Go with the Burglar one." He said, pointing at the white and pink costume. I nodded and put the other two away.

"Good choice, but bad choice. I was hoping that we could go egg the Cullens house while I wore a vampire costume." I said, snickering.

"Funny. And as much as I'd love to do that, we're not going to." Jake said, heading for the door to let me change.

"Hey, you don't _have_ to leave the room, y'know." I said, internally laughing at how he froze right in front of the door, all tensed up.

"What? But you have to-"

"I was kidding. Get out, perv." I exclaimed, laughing as he darted out the door all flushed. I quickly put on the tight black and white horizontal striped ¾ sleeve shirt, black denim short shorts and my old lady biker boots, which came up to my knee and had a two inch heel. As I was strapping my boots on, I really noticed how _short_ my shorts were. They were practically booty shorts! Oh jeez, I didn't plan for that… But oh well. I still look cute.

"Alright, you can come in Jake!" I shouted, hearing the door open as I tugged my black beanie onto my head along with my black leather gloves, then I smiled at my handiwork.

"Well, don't you look cute." I turned around to see Jacob wearing a big smile on his face. Just for fun, I struck a pose, which made his smile grow.

"I know, I'm adorable. Now, what will we do about you?" I asked myself, going into my box of props.

"Oh no, no thanks." He insisted, making a face as I pulled out some fangs.

"Aw, no fangs? Well… How about I give you some cat ears and a clip on tail?" He shook his head violently.

"No thanks."

"How about Bunny ears and clip on tail?"

"I just- but- stop making that face, Lucy!"

"Fine. Don't wear a costume. But, you have to carry the bag of tricks." I said, grabbing my large blue dufflebag and handing it to him.

"Alright. But, what's in here?"

"Silly string, eggs, toilet paper, stink bombs, fireworks, and other silly things." I said, grabbing my black backpack and putting it on m back.. Hey, why not get some candy out of this?

"So, we're really going to trick or treat?" He asked, as we left my room and went downstairs.

"Yep. Either I get some treats, or people get tricked." I said, opening the front door just as I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, I found Dylan standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" Oh no. Don't you dare ruin this for me, Dylan.

"Trick or treating, bro." I stated, pointing out my basket. He looked over at Jacob.

"And where's your costume?"

"I didn't feel like dressing up… I'll leave that to Lucy," He said, scoffing at the thought of wearing a costume. But then Dylan turned to me again.

"You're going out dressed like that? For one thing, you'll freeze. And another thing, those shorts are way too short."

"It's Halloween, Dylan. Let me dress how I want to. I have my jacket in the Jeep, alright? The trench coat one." I said, reminding him of the long trench coat I bought the other day. He glared at us for a few moments, but then waved his hand to say 'whatever.'

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Just, be careful out there. It's gonna get pretty dark out soon, and then the creeps come out to prey on pretty young things like you!" Dylan yelled after me as I left the house and jumped into my Jeep.

"So, where we headed?" Jake asked, as he jumped into the passenger seat. After I buckled my seatbelt, I turned to him and smirked.

"First, La Push. Then, back up here. And finally, we hit those stupid Cullens." I said, stomping on the gas as we headed toward La Push.

I must say, using the old poo bag on fire trick on Quil and Embry was hilarious. Seeing their faces was two times better. They told Jake off telepathically too, which was even funnier.

After La Push, we came back to Forks and trick or treated. I managed to score some candy at a couple of houses, but the ones that didn't give good treats or any at all got tricked, meaning they either got egged or TP'd.

The funniest part of the night was when I got money. Only one house that we hit gave money, and it was from some weirdo who thought I was a prostitute or something. Jake told him off and dragged me away before the situation could escalate, and I managed to keep the money. 50 bucks, yeah!

The most surprising part of the night was when we crashed a house party that some college kids were throwing…

"Hey, Jake! Look, a party! Let's crash it, please?" I begged, stopping in front of the house that was blaring music. He glared at me and shook his head.

"No way, let's trick it!"

"What? But I want to party hard, dude! Come on, just for 5 minutes!"

"Lucy, what could you possibly gain from crashing this party?"

"…I don't know, the possibilities are endless!" I exclaimed, parking my Jeep across the street and jumping out.

"Lucy, get back in the car!" Jake shouted as I ran around the jeep and toward the party, jumping out of the car himself and chasing after me. Too late, since I was already inside by the time he got to me. The music was booming and mainstream college party. Sex, drugs and beer, oh my.

"PARTEH!" I screeched, slipping past several people. Let's play hide and seek, Jacob. Hehehe… I'm so evil. As I went up the stairs and pushed past several people, I noticed a door that was shut at the end of the hall, with a _do not enter_ sign on it. Hmm…. I slipped past more people and snuck into said room unnoticed, just to find a normal bedroom. Oh, must belong to the parents of the kid who lives here. Damn. I looked around a couple of drawers in the dresser and found nothing to entertain me, except a drawer full of sex toys and condoms. I was extremely uncomfortable after that and went to leave the room, until I noticed the closet door. Opening the door, I found a walk in closet filled with really expensive women's clothing. Hello, paradise. Walking in, I shut the door behind me and turned the light on. Why not be a criminal for the night? I'm dressed as one, and I was already vandalizing public and private property, might as well add burglary to the list.

I looked through the racks multiple times but didn't find many clothes that excited me. Just… really expensive crap. Once I hit the shoes, I noticed something. This chick was my shoe size. Ooh, baby. I opened up my medium sized backpack to see if I had any room in it, and sure as hell I did. This was the bag that I had filled with silly string and toilet paper, which I finished off two houses ago. It only has room for a couple pairs of shoes, though. As I looked over the shoes, I noticed that they must be in order of price from left to right. Immediately I went to the right-most shoes and stared at two pairs of shoes. The second-highest priced shoe was that fancy kind that had the red soles, so I knew I was nicking those. Just a standard platform heel, but had spikes on the heel and toe. Cute. The highest priced were some knee-high stilettos that had chains connected to the zipper on the side, with little diamonds at the ends of the strands of chain. Wow, I let out a low whistle and marveled at them. As I put the shoes in the bag, folding the stilettos, I became aware of the dresser at the end of the small hall of clothing paradise. Walking over, I opened the top drawer and found _sparkles._ Jewelry! Let's hope this isn't a Bazinga moment.

I stuffed as much as I could into my bag and pockets, internally snickering at how evil I am. Don't worry; I threw the earrings into one pocket, bracelets into another, and necklaces in a different one. No need to have one big clump of jewelry. I'd rather have three smaller clumps.

I better keep this from Jake, though. He'd get super pissed. As I went over the clothes again and decided that nothing was worth grabbing, I noticed two dresses. One black dress, seeing as I didn't own a little black dress. And a short turquoise dress with a thin tan belt on the waist, which I just adored. I even slipped a matching pair of platform sandal wedges with turquoise ribbons into my bag, stuffing it in tightly. After zipping up the bag and making it look like I hadn't been in there, I slipped out. Woosh, that was…easy. After slipping out of the room and down the stairs, I ran into Jake. Literally.

"Watch it!" - He exclaimed, turning around to see that it was me. He looks like he'd been freaking out, proving my point when he picked me up off the ground and hugged me. – "Don't _ever_ do that to me again! Do you know how hard it was to find you!? I swear, I'd been through this whole house 3 times over! Come on, we're leaving right now!" He then proceeded to drag me out of the house, no complaints from me, of course. After he thrusted me into the Jeep's passenger seat, then jumped in the drivers seat, he turned to glare at me.

"What were you _doing_ in there, anyways?" He asked, turning the ignition on. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I was mingling and _maybe_ ruining some fun."

"Ruining some fun?" That just made him more suspicious.

"I poured out some beer and liquor. This dude caught me, but said he would be fine with it if we went upstairs and hooked up." Jake's eyes were the size of saucers now.

"You _what!?"_ He gripped onto the door handle, but my giggling made him stop and look at me.

"I let him lead me upstairs into the bathroom and then I gave him a swirly." I lied, making it up on the spot.

"Oh. That explains why the bathroom was all wet… Whatever, let's just get out of here." He said, before driving off.

"To the Cullen house!"

"No way, I'm getting you home."

"Awh… Okay." I didn't dare complain, seeing as I didn't want Edward to read my mind and bust me.

On the way home, Jacob and I went to the nearest convenience store that was open and bought candy, snacks and soda with the 50 dollars that the guy gave me because he thought I was a prostitute of some sort. After that, we went directly back to my place. We had to sneak in, seeing as everyone was asleep and the fact that it was 2 in the morning. But that was easy, since Jake decided to jump up into my window. Not so easy for me, since I had to creep up the stairs. I managed, though. Walking into my room, I immediately opened the window so Jake could jump in. As he was doing that, I put the backpack of wonders under my bed and the bag of goodies on my desk, while he tossed the dufflebag of mischief next to the bed.

I was _pooped._ So tired, that I could fall asleep if I hit the pillow. But, I'd feel so uncomfortable in the morning if I wore this costume _and_ my bra to bed, so I walked over to my closet to grab some pajamas. Jake noticed this and went toward the door.

"Woah, no! You can't go out there, Jake. What if my brother or _mom_ sees you? My mom doesn't sleep normal, remember? You have to stay in here!" I whispered harshly, noticing him bug his eyes out.

"But you have to _change."_

"So? Just, turn around and don't peek!" He did so, clearly flustered. I fetched some PJ's and _attempted_ to change as fast as possible. Just a simple oversized t-shirt and boxer briefs, seeing as I just wanted to jump into bed and sleep. After I finished, I tossed a pair of shorts and tank top at Jake, both articles of clothing landing on his head.

"Okay, your turn." I said, watching him pull off his shirt. My face immediately heated up, and I flopped onto the bed stomach first, burying my face into the pillow. No way was I going to watch this, and let him know I was. Peeping through my peripheral vision seemed like a better idea. Ugh, he has the best back I've ever seen…

As I pulled the covers over me, Jake was sliding into the bed beside me. Wait, since when were we so forward about sleeping together? Oh right, we're exhausted and I didn't feel like driving to La Push, nor did Jacob feel like running home, so we compromised.

As soon as my head hit the pillow and got comfortable, I was out cold.

* * *

I'm still not used to waking up in Jacob's arms, but then again, I sort of am. Just like usual, I was stuck in place and _extremely comfortable_ as he was wrapped around me like a security blanket. Another cold morning, except it was November now and it was _super cold._ At least, that's what my alarm clock said. It said 36 degrees and I was shocked. That's the coldest it's been since I've moved here! And that, my friends, is why I _refused_ to move. If anything, I snuggled more into the heat. I did _not_ want to get away from this comfort. But, as minutes passed, I realized something important. Jacob was _shirtless._ What- I could have sworn that he had a shirt on last night!

Now, this didn't change anything. I still refused to move, even though it's pretty obvious that Jake fell asleep with something in his pocket, again. Oh, right…

_HOLY CRAP, HE'S DOING IT AGAIN. MAKE IT STOP. STOP POKING ME, YOU INFERNAL THING. YOU ARE ATTACHED TO MY VERY HOT BEST FRIEND, OKAY? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOU, SO GO AWAY. Wait a minute, that thing must be **huge** to be able to- GAH. BLARGH._

I swear, my face was on fire. But I soon accepted it and wrapped my forearms under Jake's arms and held him there, slowly drifting back to sleep. Might as well sleep in.

About an hour later, I woke up again. Gah, my body just doesn't want to sleep any longer.

"Good morning." I heard Jacob whisper hoarsely into my ear. I scoffed, trying to will down my own hormones.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes to readjust to the light.

"Noon." He said. I could feel him shrug his shoulders, but then he started to untangle himself. As soon as I felt the cold air on my arms, I turned toward him and clung to his chest.

"Nooo... Way too cold!" I whimpered, feeling the rumble of his chest as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Sorry, hun. My bladder doesn't agree with you." He said, squeezing me one last time before pulling himself away and darting out of the room. Instantly, I rolled around to trap myself in my blankets. Oh, so this is how a caterpillar feels. I tried to wriggle myself free, but to no avail. Figures, I'd have to wait for Jake to come back, which he did. And boy did he laugh at me.

"What did you do?" He asked, as he attempted to untangle the blankets and my limbs, which he was able to do, _of course._

"Thanks." I said, getting up to pull on some shorts so that I didn't feel so naked. Didn't help that much, seeing as the shirt I wore was so long.

"So, I thought your mom knew I was staying over?" Oh shit, mom must have seen him when he left to go to the bathroom.

"Uh… Well, heh. There was a reason I had you come in through the window. What, did you see her when you went to whiz?"

"Well, yeah."

"And she said?"

"_Oh, Jacob. I didn't know you were here…_ She was pretty…uh…"

"Right, I should have warned you about being shirtless around her. She's an avid fan of wrestling and muscles." I said, poking one of his abs as he rolled his eyes.

"And you?"

"…I like wrestling too?" I said, unsure if that was what he was asking. And nope, it wasn't.

"Well, how about the muscles?"

"Of course I like muscles. Who doesn't?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the stupid question. But then he flexed and wiggled his eyebrows, which caused me to throw a pillow at him. He caught it, but didn't catch the second one.

"Oh, playing like that now?" He said, holding up the pillow with a devious smirk on his face. Instead of standing there and taking it, I darted toward the bedroom door. Right when I managed to get my hands on the doorknob, I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up, carrying me over to my bed and tackling me onto it.

"Got you!" He shouted, straddling me. I frowned, since I'd been beaten. Moments later, I realized something.

"We keep getting stuck in this position, don't we?" I asked, and it was true. Jake reluctantly nodded, giving a crooked smile.

"I guess it's just in my nature to be on top."

"Oh, hell no. I am _not_ your bitch."

"Technically speaking."

"Nope. Still not your bitch."

"Remind me who's on top?"

"If you gave it a try, you'd probably dig being on bottom."

"I'll remember that. But, for now." – He bent down to my ear. – "You're my bitch." He whispers, huskily.

I don't know what came over me, but hearing him say that _in that tone…_ Something inside of me cracked. Like a dam. So many cracks in a dam will cause it to burst and flood. And honestly, I felt like I was drowning. In hormones, that is.

I just couldn't control myself, couldn't hold myself back. So, instead, I chose to dive in head first.

Well… Technically, lips first.

There wasn't any dramatic slow leaning, nor was there any emotional staring into each others eyes. It was simple, impulsive, and quick.

I just… grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, which was somewhat difficult since he was on top of me. The fact that his face was right next to mine helped.

Now, I don't have that much kissing experience. I've only kissed a total of…3 times. 4, if you include the one that Matt forced on me. All 3 willing kisses were dares. The first one was when a boy was dared to kiss me. The second and third ones were when I was dared to kiss this one boy. I only kissed him again because, well, the first one wasn't enough for said audience, so they made me kiss him again. The thing is, both of the boys that I kissed did _not _want to kiss me. So, I was afraid that Jake wouldn't either.

And boy was I right. At least, for a few moments I was. He was in a push up position, both of his hands on either side of my head, elbows bent at a little over 90 degree angle – so freezing up must have felt a little awkward – and his face… no twitching or moving. The only movement he made was that he planted his knees into the mattress, right in between mine.

I pulled away, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I only managed just about two inches, when suddenly one of his hands was behind my neck, tugging me toward him, so he could kiss me back.

This kiss was _nothing_ like anything I've ever experienced before. This, _this _was what Matt wanted to achieve; a kiss full ofpassion and raw desire. Our lips were moving against each other, frantically. My hands gripping his shoulders, as his free hand moved from my face down to my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I even wrapped my legs around his hips, we got so carried away.

It wasn't until I heard a lot of barking that we really pulled away, and it sounded like it was in my house?

"Lu!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, over the high pitched barking. Jacob sat up on his knees, while I laid back on the bed, legs spread out on either side of him. If you walked in, you'd think we were doing something naughty, which we were.

"Of course, your mom of all people would get in the way." Jacob said, scratching the back of his head. I was still trying to catch my breath, but I nodded in agreement.

"Better than Dylan, I suppose." I said, swinging my legs over the side of my bed so that I could stand up and stretch. But then I turned back to Jacob, biting my lip nervously. "So, uh... I'm not going to pretend like that didn't happen… But, what exactly happened?"

"Well, we were fooling around, and then you kissed me. Then we…_fooled around."_ He explained, smirking a little smugly, which earned him a pillow to the face. I then went to the door, hearing more barking. As I opened the door, Jacob's hand reached over my shoulder and shut it. I turned around, just to be backed into the door, face to face with a solemn Jacob.

"What now?"

"So, what does this mean for us?" He asked, pointing between him and myself. I shrugged.

"Hey, like you said, I kissed you. So, you tell me. What do you want from this?" I asked, staring into his eyes, just to see if I could tell his answer is a lie. But, he never answered. Instead, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You, of course." He said, lips lingering on mine. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards into a dorky grin.

"Just to clarify, who asked who out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shrugged, smirking like he did before.

"Well, we could tell everyone the truth and say that you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, really? So, does that mean we get to tell them about the banana in your pocket?" I asked, smirking just as haughtily. He gaped at me for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Uh, if anyone asks, we say that I asked you out. Heh…" He said, chuckling nervously. I nodded, happy with his answer.

"_LU!"_

* * *

"Holy crap, puppies!" I squealed, running over to snuggle the smaller puppy of the two that sat in the middle of my living room. The bigger one immediately ran over to Jacob, wagging his tail wildly. Ooh, who knew that werewolves had a connection with actual dogs?

"Did someone order two mixes from the local shelter? I sure as hell did!" Dylan cheered, sitting next to me on the floor to take the tiny puppy from me.

"What kinds are they?" I asked, looking at the puffy pups. He shrugged.

"Well, we have this tiny blonde pooch, some type of Pomeranian mix. Most likely Beagle, by the looks of her head. And then we have this _really _mixed up girl. Some wild mix of Lab, German Shephard, Retriever and wild dogs, seeing as she was a pup found in the woods next to her dead mother, a wild wolf." He said, snuggling the tiny pup. But then I looked to Jacob and found him sitting on the floor with the wolf pup in his lap, scratching her belly.

"What's their names?" He asked, getting his face licked as soon as he stopped scratching. Dylan shrugged and looked at me.

"You can name the big one. I want this one's name to be Blondie." He said, kissing _blondie's_ head. I looked over to the large one in Jacob's lap, thinking hard.

"Roxy." I whispered, smiling as her ears perked up.

"Well, looks like we got a winner, little Roxanne." Jacob said, noticing how perked up she got. But then I shook my head.

"No. Roxy. That's it. No Roxanne." I said, opening my arms to catch said pup as she jumped out of Jake's arms and ran at me.

"Oh yeah, when did you get here?" Dylan asked, staring at Jacob, who shrugged.

"Oh, uh. A while ago." He said, looking at my mom, who gave us a knowing look. Dylan shrugged, seeming content with the answer. Meh, he's always in his room anyways, so he wouldn't know the difference. But mom? Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

"Well, I just wanted to bring the puppies over. I got to go to the store to get more stuff, so I'll be back in a little while. You guys can watch them." Dylan said, heading for the door, keys in hand.

"Bye!" Mom said, enthusiastically.

"Bye." Jacob said, unsure of how to act.

"Bye…" I said, uncomfortable. As soon as he was gone, my mom turned to Jacob and I with her arms crossed.

"So… When did Jacob get it? Last night?"

"Yeah, but it was late and he didn't want me to drive, so he slept on the floor in my room." I almost cracked all the way, but I spat out the last lie. No need for my mom to know about the sleeping in bed and…other part.

"Really? On the floor? That must have been really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it was." Jacob piped up, nodding.

"So… I'm going to go change, and then we'll go, kay?" I said, earning a thumbs up from Jacob. Then I rushed upstairs to change, hoping that he's a good liar. I know Mom knows something, but I don't know what she knows exactly. So Jacob better be vague.

When it came to clothes, however… Bah, I had the urge to look good for Jacob. Figures. I originally wanted to just slip some jeans on and a t-shirt with a sweater. But of course, my conscience just wouldn't have it. So, instead, I put on some dark denim skinny jeans and a purple flannel shirt, along with my mid-calf combat boots with the chains. After brushing my hair, I was out the door and down the stairs, just to find my mom and Jacob in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa.

"Uh, ready to go?" I asked, pointing behind me toward the front door.

"Oh, yeah! Just, uh…" He stammered and looked at my mom cautiously, as if she was going to say something.

"You guys go have fun; I'll just be here, with the girls." She said, pointing out how the two pups were chasing each other around the living room. And Jacob looked relieved.

"Yeah, thanks for the cocoa, Miss K." He exclaimed as I pulled him out the back door. "Wait, doesn't your brother have the Jeep?" He asked, as I pulled him down the steps and around to the side of the house.

"Yep. That's why we're taking my bike." I said, pointing at my red Kenshin.

"Oh, nice." He shouted, jogging over to it and hopping on.

"Oh no, I'm driving, mister!" I yelled, running over and plopping myself in front of him.

"No big deal. I get to sit behind you." He said, grasping my waist with his hands and pulling me closer to him, so that he could sneak a kiss onto my cheek, which earned him a swat at his hands.

"Hey, my mom could easily see that through the window!" I exclaimed, unhappy to be pulled back into his chest and snuggled.

"Right… your mom sort of… knows." He said, giving a nervous smile and tightening his hold on me. It was then that I put my helmet on and handed Jacob his. I had a black helmet with flames on it, he had the standard red helmet. Both helmets had visors, which we put down as I zipped off.

* * *

As soon as we got to Emily's place, we were bombarded with questions and teasing.

"So... Where were you last night Jake?" was the number one question. Thing is, they already knew the answer. They just want to torture us. It wasn't until Quil made a certain comment that all jokes were put aside.

"You're lucky that your imprint is your age! Some get stuck with kids…" He said, patting Jacob on the back.

"Imprint? What's that?" I asked, looking at Jacob, who was clearly flustered, since he slapped Quil upside the head. But then Sam stepped in.

"You never told her?" He asked, looking at Jacob, who did a double take.

"Was I _supposed_ to!?"

"Told me what!? What's imprinting?" I shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Then everyone turned to Sam and Emily.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf finds their soul mate, so to speak." Sam said.

"Like love at first sight." Emily added, smiling as she stroked to Sam's arm. I'm guessing that Sam imprinted on Emily. But wait, that would mean that-

"Yeah, Jake imprinted on you." Embry said, grinning like an idiot as Jacob stood there, licking his lips nervously.

"You did?" I asked, turning to Jacob, who looked away and nodded.

At that moment, I didn't know how to feel. Should I be flattered, creeped out, or offended? Flattered because Jacob's inner wolf claims me to be his soul mate, creeped out because he claims to already love me, and offended because he could just be with me to appease his inner wolf_. _So I reacted the only way I thought possible.

"Okay." I said, nodding. That, however, didn't seem like enough of a reaction to Jacob, seeing as he looked at me and gaped.

"…_Okay!?_ That's all you have to say?" He exclaimed, obviously expecting more.

"Well… I don't know _what_ to say. I mean, we're together now, so… It doesn't change anything." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh. Good!" He said, leaning down to kiss my head. But then he sniffed me and pulled back, giving me a WTF face. "Your hair smells like candy."

"Well, duh. I never got a chance to shower this morning." I said, raising my eyebrows at him as if to say it was his fault.

"Hey, not my fault." He said, raising his hands in front of him.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of last night… You guys suck!" Quil piped up, reminding us of the trick we played on them last night. Hah, I was hoping they'd bring that up.

"Hah, yeeeep. Did you manage to get the poop off of your boots yet?" I asked, snickering as Embry growled at me, seeing as he was the one who stopped the bag out.

"Oldest trick in the book and you guys fell for it," Jacob added, laughing as Quil got up so that they could tussle. I swear, this happened too often. The tussling, I mean.

While the boys tussled outside, it was Sam that begged my attention.

"Lucy. Can I talk to you in private?" He asked, tilting his head toward a door, most likely to a back room. I nodded, going over to said door and going in to find a large pantry. Oh well, close enough.

"So… What's this about?"

"I just wanted to warn you about Jacob."

"Warn me? Look, I get it. You big bad wolves have anger issues-"

"That's not it at all. He's scared of hurting you, is what I meant. He's also afraid of how you see him."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm guessing he's told you about Emily?" – I nodded, - "He's afraid he'll do the same to you."

"He only gets angry with me when I do things he doesn't approve of, which is just about everything." I explained, rolling my eyes as Sam stared at me.

"You do some reckless things, Lucy. I'll agree with you when you say that he overreacts, he truly does. But, sometimes, he's just trying to protect you."

"Is this about the party crashing we did? I get it, that was reckless and he had a good reason to overreact, but come on. He berated me about _wearing a helmet."_

"On that bike of yours? I still don't blame him."

"I meant on a regular bicycle. A BMX no-less!"

"…Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"…Just be careful with him, alright? Tone it down a bit." He asked, patting my shoulder. I nodded, leaving the room in a huff. I can't believe it. I'm not even a member of the pack and Sam's telling me what to do!

But, oh well. I guess I'm a member of the pack by association and imprinting-rules.

Oh look, another argument. What's the topic this time? Surprisingly, it's not about me. Unsurprisingly, it's about Bella. _Again._

The pack was discussing the Cullens and Bella wanting to become a vampire. But then Jacob mentioned marriage and I jumped at the topic.

"Wait, they're getting married?" – I asked, pulling out my headphones. He nodded, growling. – "Good for them." I said, putting my headphones back in my ears so that I could enjoy my music. Figures, they were pulled out moments later by an irritated Jacob.

"Wait, what? _Good for them,_ are you kidding? We want to break up this little plan of theirs, not congratulate them!"

"Dude, you're such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me? How am I a hypocrite!?"

"Let's say we were getting married and _they_ wanted to stop it because you could potentially hurt me, which you could. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"That is completely different! They're _vampires!"_

"And you're a werewolf."

"I can't turn you into a werewolf; they can turn her into a vampire. That is such a big difference!"

"Technically, it's not. I could have werewolf babies. This strikes out _being able to_ _create more of their kind_ as a reason to screw them over, seeing as you could do it."

"Wow, we have ourselves a potential lawyer here." Emily said, giggling at the look Jacob gave. I shrugged, smiling.

"What can I say? I've thought this whole ordeal over for a while now. Plus, I fight for what I believe in." I stated, smiling at Jacob's frown.

"That's all good, except you believe in the wrong thing." He said, nonchalantly.

"…Excuse me?" - Now that… That pissed me off. – "You _do not _get to tell me what is right and wrong when it comes to my beliefs!" I exclaimed, getting up from my seat and walking out the door.

"Lucy! Lucy, stop!" Jacob called to me as I stomped away, towards my bike. I'd just gotten next to it when I felt Jacob pull me back by the arm, most likely leaving a bruise.

"Ow! What's your deal!?" I shouted, turning around and swatting his hand away.

"My deal? What's _yours!?_ You're defending those bloodsuckers like they're human!"

"I have had enough of this stupid war between you and the Cullens! I've only known about this whole charade for a short time, and it's _really_ getting old. _Oh, they're not human. They don't deserve things that we do. Bella this, Bella that!_ I am so damn tired of it! The only thing that separates them from being human is the fact that their hearts don't beat!"

"And they _kill people!" _Jacob was desperate to change my mind,

"First off, the Cullens hunt animals, not humans. But even then, so what!? We kill things to eat too, you know! It's the _circle of frickin' life!_ Didn't you watch the Lion King!?" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"What; are you an animal activist now?"

"No! I'm just trying to get through that thick skull of yours! The Cullens aren't the threat. Sure, vampires who are traditional, those are the ones to hunt and kill. But these people? They are innocent!"

"How are they innocent!?"

"I swear; none of you know how to sufficiently go to war! First thing about war is; _know your enemy!_ If you and your pack of idiots were smart, you'd have found out that each and every last Cullen did not choose to become vampires!"

"Oh really? And how would _you_ know?"

"I'm smart, remember? I did what you should have done. I spoke to them, civilly." I didn't want him to find out that I'd been secretly talking with the Cullens, but I had no choice. I had to find out why these two groups couldn't live and let live. And he reacted totally differently then I thought he would. He got in my face instead of back up and blow up.

"You… spoke to them?" He whispered, menacingly. I nodded, smirking as if I've won.

"Yeah. Ever since you told me about them, actually."

"When would you talk to them?" He spat, breathing deeply.

"Well, after you told me about Edward's mind reading…"

* * *

'_EDWARD?' I shouted internally, hoping my plan would work. It did, seeing as he froze before entering his Volvo after leaving Bella's house. 'Oh wow, this works. OH HEY. COME OVER, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU.' He drove away, which made me think that my plan failed. That was until he came back several minutes later, knocking on the front door. After I brought him upstairs, I noticed him grimace as we went into my room to talk._

"…_So, you know." - I nodded. – "And, I accept your apology for your outburst on Bella. She was out of line and instigating you."_

"_I know, she was totally asking for it. But, that's not why I asked you here."_

"_Huh, that wolf should count himself lucky that he's got someone like you. You're a genius."_

"_Stop reading my mind, jeez. I wanted to tell you about my plan, not have you automatically know about it."_

"_Sorry, I can't shut it off. But, your plan is ingenious and…imaginative, none the less."_

"_And to think that I had a whole pep-talk-speech thing ready."_

"_Very moving, by the way. I heard you going over it while I was at Bella's. I just didn't think you'd actually… shout at me with your mind to get over here."_

"…_Creepy. And awh, that sucks! But, oh well. Now, about my plan?"_

"_I'll ask Carlisle about it; to see if he finds it plausible. Now" – He zipped over to my computer desk and grabbed my notebook and pen, writing his information on a random page and ripping the page out. He handed it over to me, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. – "Here is my information. I suggest you use email. And no, I will not rely on facebook."_

"_Damn. Facebook is so much easier, and I'm always online with my phone."_

"_I don't- fine. I'll contact you through facebook." I internally squealed, making him flinch. "How did you- nevermind. Now, I must go. I'll send you the basic information that you're seeking when I can."_

"_Hey, why did you make that face when you came in my room? Don't like it?"_

"_Your room is… tasteful. But no, that's not why I was taken aback. It was the overwhelming smell of Jacob. He must be here a lot, which explains why you're embarrassed and blushing."_

"_Why you- shush your face!" I said, following him out of my room and to the front door again. While he stood on the front porch, he turned to me._

"_Oh, don't feel so embarrassed about your feelings for Jacob. It's encouraged, actually." And then he was gone._

* * *

"You've been secretly talking to that leech behind my back!?" Jeez, Jacob's acting like I cheated on him.

"We never said that I couldn't talk to the Cullens. But, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the fact that none of the Cullens chose to be…_ turned,_ but their transformations are not wrong.– I took out my phone, going to the specific message that Edward sent me that detailed each Cullen's transformation. – "Carlisle, his story is generic. Bitten by a vampire and ran away from home. Edward was changed… well; he didn't want to tell me that. But the rest of them are much more interesting. Esme attempted suicide by jumping off of a cliff after she lost her baby. Alice was found, and apparently she was an experiment. Rosalie was raped, beaten, and left for dead by a group of thugs, one of them being her fiancée. Emmett was found being mauled by a bear. And Jasper… he was turned by a woman named Maria who wanted him to help her create an army. Now, don't you see? None of them _chose_ their lifestyles. I know, that's the negative. But, Bella is _choosing_ to. If she doesn't like it, then boo hoo who cares? It's her decision, let her regret it!"

"If they do that, then the truce is over! Don't you understand, Lucy?"

"Oh, I understand." – I slapped on my helmet, got on my bike and started it. – "I understand that even imprinting can't hold back your feelings for Bella." I said, glaring at Jacob as I drove off.

My designated destination being The Cullen's household.

I was going to head home, until I figured that it was the first place that Jacob would go to find me and attempt to convince me otherwise about his feelings. So I turned and headed for the Cullens house, seeing as he couldn't get me there. I mean, I'm not Bella. Why go to so much trouble for little old me, right?

* * *

When I got there, Edward was outside, waiting for me. Hah, he must have heard my internal screaming; my eyes were puffy and tears were threatening to spill over. As soon as I saw Bella, I wanted to punch her again, but I held myself back. It's not her fault that Jacob can't get over her. Not this time.

But she wasn't happy to see me. And she didn't know about my conversations with Edward, so I wasn't surprised that she was scared.

"Edward, she's here to hurt me again!" Oh, really? He's an attack dog now? He scoffed, obviously amused by my thought.

"She's not here to hurt you, Bella. She'd like to, but she'll hold herself back because, and I quote _there are bigger fish to fry._ Or, in this case, dogs to put muzzles on." At that, I scoffed, amused.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" She asked, pulling on Edward's arm. Instead of him answering, I chose to.

"I know. About everything. Vampires, werewolves, treaty, love triangle and imprinting. The thing about the love triangle and treaty… I've been working with Edward on possible solutions to your little... vampire transformation problem."

"Woah, woah. What?" She was dumbfounded.

"In other words, I'm on your side and want to fight with you. Even if it means that I fight against Jacob."

"…Aren't you two together now? That's what Edward told me." At that, I scoffed and wiped my eyes.

"Not anymore. It seems that even imprinting can't hold his feelings for you back." I whimpered, giving a pitiful smile as Edward put his hand on my lower back and guided me into the amazing house that the Cullens call home.

He sat me down in what I was guessing was the living room, and left to grab a glass of water that I was thinking about.

"Here." - He said, handing me the glass. – "I'm… surprised that you would put your relationship with Jacob on the line, just to defend us."

"He's either still madly in love with Bella, or just a major control freak." I said, sighing full of self-pity. It sucked, but it still amused me. Of course, only I would be dragged into this world of stupidity and cliché love stories. Like that one about-

"You're right. This is exactly like the Trojan war." Edward said, smirking.

"Stay the hell out of my head." I snapped, glaring as he stood there and his smirk grew into a smile.

"But you're right. This war… at the moment, it's all because of Bella. Two people who want her so badly, that they would turn their people against each other, just so their leader can claim said woman as their wife and part of their kind."

"Vampires and werewolves. Gotta love the supernatural world." I spat, sipping at the water. Bella scoffed and nodded.

"Totally." It was then that we were joined by the rest of the Cullens. Everyone stood, but Emmett sat himself down next to me.

"So… Sounds like a little wolf needs a muzzle." He joked, nudging me lightly with his elbow.

"Or a shock collar." I replied, chuckling with him.

"So, we're just waiting for this furball to show up?" He asked, looking to Edward, who sighed.

"We'll deal with him when the time comes. Our main concern right now is comforting Lucy, who is slowly going insane, according to her." Edward explained, smirking as I glared at him.

"Seriously, stop the Jedi-mind tricks." I spat, frowning.

"Your ability to berate me is reassuring."

And so we sat. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He never came.

* * *

Sam did.

"Jacob's gone."

Jacob never came because he didn't intend to.

_I was a fool to think he would._

A **fool.**

_**Foolish.**_

_So, so foolish._

I'm just **everybody's fool,** aren't I?


	2. My Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

|My Tourniquet|

~Clever Catastrophe~

I don't even know how much time has passed, but it seems like so long.

But it's been long enough for Bella to get married. She and Edward are getting hitched, finally. With no Jacob in the way, it makes it easier. No one in the way.

No one in my way.

Ever since Jacob had left, I was welcomed into the Cullen family with open arms. It was mostly Edward, Alice, and Jasper who truly knew what I went through, seeing as Edward can read my mind, Alice had visions, and Jasper could literally feel my emotions. And let me tell you, Jasper came in handy. But it was Emmett who I was drawn to. No romance or anything, but he was a… comfort.

I used to consider my bedroom my safe place, but not anymore. I realized that being alone was not good for me, seeing as my mind wanders so easily. I tend to look toward the future, and I always thought that my future was bleak or… non-existent. I went back to the dark place that I hadn't felt since I was in school, which explains the dark thoughts. That dark place resides in my bedroom, where I'm left alone.

My mom died 2 weeks after Jacob left. Cardiac arrest, right in the living room. She slept in the living room, on the couch. She was narcoleptic and cursed with insomnia, so she chose the couch to sleep on, seeing as she fell asleep on it all the time. But, she woke up and then had the heart attack. I woke up to the sounds of Blondie and Roxy barking, reacting to it. I went downstairs and called 911.

They didn't make it in time.

She died in my arms.

After that happened, the Cullens practically thrusted themselves into my life, making sure I didn't harm myself. Thank you to Edward and his stupid mind-reading.

To cope with everything, Dylan worked even harder and threw himself into his work, making himself a whole lot richer and even more depressed.

I ended up being all teary and depressed for a whole week, just to get the tears out; but then I changed. I did what only certain people did. I used my anger and depression to better myself. All of that energy I could have wasted on crying and complaining, I directed it toward bettering myself. Physically, that is. Working out and running are my coping skills. Instead of hitting people, I hit punching bags and pillows, it's very effective.

But, it's my new safe place that keeps me warm. It's ironic, seeing how Emmett's arms are freezing.

* * *

"Lucy, come with me!" Alice begged, attempting to tug me away from Emmett. We were out on the dance floor, swaying to the music, until Alice ran up to us using her vampire speed. What- she only used that with emergencies.

"But Alice, the waltz is coming up!" I exclaimed, tugging my arm away. Emmett's been teaching me to dance for the last two weeks straight, and I am not going to let all of the blood, sweat and tears that I put into it go to waste. I am going to go out onto that dance floor and dance my butt off!

"Lucy, it's Jacob."

What waltz? I was going to dance? I don't remember ever saying I was going to…

"What about him? Is he hurt!?" I exclaimed, worried. She shook her head and sighed.

"He's here." Emmett grumbled, pulling me toward him protectively. Instantly, I scoffed. Of course he'd only come back for Bella's wedding.

"Lucy, you're depressing yourself again." Edward stated as he paced toward us with haste. He was on edge, I could tell.

"Where's the wife?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He wanted to speak with her."

"Where?" I seethed, looking around. Edward grinned at my ferocity before taking my hand.

"This way." He said, only managing to take one step before Emmett pulled me back into his chest.

"Oh no, no way. Edward, she's not ready for this." He reasoned, glaring in the direction that Edward came from. That's obviously where Jacob was, so I would go that way. I pulled away from Emmett and turned on him.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not ready! Who knows when I'll have another chance!?" At that moment, Edward's head snapped in the direction of where Jacob was; he grabbed me around the waist and ran toward it. Moments later, he put me down and I saw Jacob. He was holding Bella by the arm, obviously hurting her.

"Jacob!" I shouted, ready to lash out. His head snapped toward me and his face went blank. No anger, no sadness, no nothing. Just… blank.

"Lucy…" He said, sounding breathless as he dropped Bella's arm. Edward zipped over, pulling Bella away. Even though she was holding her arm that was clearly going to bruise, she still had some attitude toward Jacob.

"Talk to her." – She demanded, voice strained. – "If you don't, you'll be sorry." Edward then looked to Emmett, who was standing behind me like a bodyguard.

"Emmett, let's go. They need privacy." Edward demanded. Emmett didn't move, frozen in place with his jaw set. I turned around and patted his arm.

"It's okay, Em. Just go. If I need you, Edward will tell you." I said, reassuring him that I was going to be fine. He looked down to me and stared me in the eyes for a few moments, but then looked to Jacob and snarled before stomping away. I turned back to Jacob, who was smirking.

"So, you hooked up with a leech too?" He joked, pitifully. I just stared at him, showing that it wasn't funny.

"Nope. He makes a great big brother figure, though." I stated, taking deep breaths.

"Isn't that what Dylan is for?" He spat, obviously thinking that I was lying.

"Dylan's changed."

"Oh really? He had no problem being a big brother to you when I was there. But he has no problem with a Cullen? Even better." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"When you were last here, my mom was alive." His attitude completely changed from bitter to sympathetic; to the old Jake.

"Wait, what? Lucy, I didn't know…"

"Would it have mattered if you did? Would you have come back if you knew?" - I held out my arms in front of me and sniffled. – "If you knew that she died in my arms, would you have come back?" I snapped, glaring daggers. He took a couple of steps toward me, ready to grovel.

"Lucy… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry just won't cut it. You _left._ Just upped and ran away."

"You left me first!"

"I left because you were irrevocably in love with Bella! Why would I waste my time being number 2 in your heart when I could be number 1 in someone else's!?" I yelled, clenching my fists. He took a couple more steps forward, standing in front of me now. I could tell that he wanted to yell back, but he took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You're right… Bella was number 1." – He mumbled, and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. He finally said it. – "While I was gone, I had a lot of time to think; to sort out my feelings. And I realized that I do love Bella. I love Bella just enough to not let her make a stupid decision! But, Lucy… I don't _want_ Bella."

"Oh really? So you want me now? How do I know that you didn't just realize that Bella would never be yours? How do I know that you aren't just settling? Hm?"

"You don't. That's why you have to trust me."

"Oh, I did. I trusted you, but it's not my fault that you took that trust and threw it off of a cliff." I snapped, ready to slap the taste out of his mouth.

"Please, Lucy…" Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but that...

"You know, that wasn't the first time that I trusted you and got screwed." I said, crossing my arms. Great, I was breaking. He nodded.

"I know, me not telling you why Bella abandoned you. But, that was different. This..." – He trailed his hands down my arms and took hold of my hands, untangling them. - "Lucy, I _love_ you; only you. Yes, I love Bella. But… you're all I think about. With Bella, I only thought of the negative things, like those leeches and how they've affected her. But, with you? I think about everything. About how sarcastic," – He kissed my left hand. – "Devious," – He kissed my right hand. – "And beautiful you are."

And boom, I was gone. At least, my heart was. My brain knew better.

"Jake…" – I sighed, squeezing his hands. – "If you ever break my trust again, I will buy a gun with silver bullets and shoot you."

"…Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked, hanging on my every word.

"Only if you respect my views. Which means that you respect the fact that I'm on Bella's side." I said, grinning as his jaw dropped.

"Wait, what? Since when did you care about-"

"I've cared for a while now. Plus, Bella and I have come to an _understanding_. I'm guessing that's what she said when you and she were talking. None the less, you can either take it or leave it." I explained, smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair again, pacing back and forth. But then he turned to me.

"When you say respect, what do you mean by that?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make it more beneficial for him.

"That means you have to deal with the fact that I like the Cullens now, on a personal level. Which means visits and conversing with them." He pouted for a moment before standing in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"Can I add a couple conditions?" He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smirk.

"Depends. What are the conditions?"

"First off, you have to tell me when you'll be with them." – I nodded, finding that reasonable. – "Secondly, you keep that new big brother of yours at arms length." – At that, I pouted. I liked being coddled by Emmett. He has serious cuddling skills. But oh well, he was only taking Jacob's place, so I nodded. – "And finally… no secrets. We tell each other everything." I chuckled at that, rolling my eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, sure." – I giggled as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Instantly, my arms were around his neck, pulling him closer so that I could nuzzle him. Oh lord, I've missed this. He smelled musky, like the trees and grass. And was that pine? Mmm. – "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Dance with me." It wasn't even a question, more so a command.

"You know, I'm the one who's supposed to ask." He retorted. I couldn't see his face, since mine was nuzzling his neck, but I knew that he was smirking.

"Then ask." I ordered, snickering as he pulled away and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" The way he said it was so smug. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Sure." He pulled me to him again, this time his hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders. You could just hear the hum of music in the backround, and if I was right, the waltz hadn't been done yet. Yes!

"Jake, I hate to rain on our own parade and all… But I need to get back." He instantly pulled back to stare at me.

"What? Why?"

"See, the thing is; I'm supposed to be dancing with Emmett during a certain song, and I don't want to back out of it, seeing as I practiced really hard. It would suck if all of those dancing lessons went to waste, so…" He was glaring over my shoulder, probably in Emmett's direction. I feel bad about this, seeing as this is the Bella/Jacob/Edward love triangle all over again for him, even though I'm not romantically linked with Emmett. I mean, he still has Rosalie, for Pete's sake. I can't help it if she likes me enough to let Emmett comfort me.

"Do you _have_ to?" Jacob griped, looking to me again. I nervously nodded, giving a pitiful smile.

"Well, no. But I want to. And, we're dedicating the dance to Bella and Edward, which makes it more important." I reasoned, hearing him growl as footsteps approached from behind me.

"So, you ready to shake that little tail-feather of yours, Luce?"- Great, Emmett must have heard me talking about the dance. – "Our song is coming up, just wanted to let you know." I nodded, smiling at Jacob.

"Hey, are you going to stick around? I'd really like it if you stayed and watched." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck again. He scoffed, smirking.

"For you? Alright…" – I squealed, leaning upwards and kissing his cheek. He smirked. – "I missed that."

After leading him to the party, Emmett practically dragged me out onto the dance floor, all excited. I was anxious, but I hoped that I did well.

* * *

JACOB POV

**Once the music started, I looked over towards Edward to find him playing the piano. Pfft, of course that leech plays piano. But then I looked back over at Lucy, and by god, she looked amazing.**

**She had on this flowing silver dress, almost white. It looked strapless, until you noticed the lace cascading over her left shoulder. The top of the dress was tight until it met the black ribbon around her waist, where the dress fanned out to her feet. Peeping out under the dress were these shiny black heels that had…spikes on the toes? They even had a red sole, which made them look sexy. Doesn't that mean they're expensive? I think I heard my sisters talking about them once. Those fancy shoes that the guy who had a French last name makes them. Loubutton, I think. Wonder where Lucy got the money for those bad boys?**

**Oh, I better not get her mad. Those look like they'd hurt if she kicked me.**

**But then I saw a sparkle on her head. She was wearing her hair up, but there was a shiny clip in her hair. Were those diamonds?**

**After I got over the state of shock because of how majestic she looks, I noticed the stench. Holy crap, bloodsuckers everywhere!**

**Lucy won't even smell like her, she'll reek of those leeches.**

**When Emmett picked Lucy up by the waist and spun around in circles, I couldn't help but smirk.**

**I'll just have to cover up those scents with my own, won't I?**

* * *

Emmett and I just finished dancing, and even I was out of breath. One, I just did a 3 minute waltz. And two? Emmett's smile was just so breath-taking. Hah, get it?

As soon as I pulled away, out of Emmett's arms, we were surrounded. Yay, we did great! I pretty much tuned out all of the compliments and pushed my way out of the crowd, uninterested in their opinions. Then I made my way over to Jacob, who swept me into his arms and snuggled me, rubbing my back.

"I had no idea you were so light on your feet." He whispered into my ear as he nuzzled me, tickling my ear with his breathing.

"Lots of practice." I giggled, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing his back. Then Jacob lifted his head.

"Can't a guy hug his girl in peace?" He asked, and I raised my eyebrow. Who the hell was he talking to?

"I was just wondering if I could cut in and steal Lucy away for a little bit." I heard a little twang of Texan accent. I turned my head to find that it was indeed Jasper, with a little smirk on his face. Then I faced Jacob and found him glaring. Oh, so much jealousy. But, it's understandable. He missed me, I missed him, and we haven't gotten a real chance to dance together yet. Either that or he wanted to leave with me as soon as possible. I gave Jacob a look, almost asking him if it was okay. He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving me the green light. Without delay, my hand was taken and I was dragged back out onto the dance floor with an excited Jasper? Well, that's new. When we started dancing, he leaned over to my ear.

"He's very apprehensive. And a little jealous." He whispered. Oh, that's why I loved Jasper. He could read people's emotions, which really helps a girl out when she's trying to decipher her boyfriend's mood. Facial expressions can only help so much, especially when it comes to Jake.

"Really? I hadn't noticed that." I whispered, sarcastically. It was pretty obvious that Jacob was jealous, but then Jasper froze in his place and snapped his head over to where Jacob was, and he was talking to Bella. What could have gotten his attention so quick- oh no. Was Jacob still in love with her? Wait, could Jasper feel love as an emotion?

"Don't get anxious, it has nothing to do with you. Bella simply informed Jacob of the fact that she's going to have a _real_ honeymoon, which shocked him." He whispered, and I sighed out of relief. Well, that was close. I get how Jacob feels, seeing as I'm against Bella and Edward partaking in certain _activities._ At least wait until she's a vampire to do that. But then I saw Edward and Emmett join Jacob and Bella, and I could bet that it wouldn't turn out well.

It didn't. Jacob was _pissed._ Welp, there goes the rest of the party. I quickly unhinged myself from Jasper's hold and ran over. Figures, right? As soon as I got over there, Jacob started calming down.

"You just _can't!_ Bella, he could kill you!" - He turned to me. – "Lucy, you agree with me, right? That she shouldn't _do_ anything with him!"

"Trust me, Jacob. I've been barking up that tree for a week already. And I gave her good points as to why she shouldn't. But, she won't listen." I said, nodding to agree with him. He started breathing deeply and turned to glare at Edward. Again, I've already talked to him about it too.

"Aren't you worried _at all_ for what you might do to her!? While she's _HUMAN!?"_ He bellowed. Edward took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Jacob." He exasperated, which earned him another glare. Jeez, if looks could kill. But then Jacob turned to me, silently begging me to leave with him. Right, if he can't get his way with one girl, why not go back to your main girl? But, his pride is hurt and he's most likely wanting to vent, so I nodded and walked over to him.

"Wait!" – Bella piped up, grabbing my hand. – "Lucy, you don't have to leave." She pleaded, wanting me to stay. Instead of telling her off, I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I know, but… I have a chance to spend some real alone time with Jake, and I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers again." I said, earning a sympathetic smile. She let go of my hand and frowned.

"Alright." She sighed. I smirked and went to hug her, rubbing her back.

"I'll see you when you come back from the honeymoon, kay? And keep in mind what I told you about… the dirty." I whispered, pulling back and laughing at the blush on her face. Edward looked pretty bashful himself, I noted as I walked over to Jacob. But then another person grabbed my arm. I turned to see Emmett, him glaring at Jacob.

"Are you sure you want to leave with that mutt, Luce?" He asked, growling at the smirk on Jacob's face.

"Yeah." At that, he let go of my arm and stomped away, which then caused Jacob to grab my hand and walk away. After grabbing my black clutch with spikes on the sides [they matched the shoes] we left, heading for my new Cherry red Corvette. Yeah, Dylan insisted on getting me it. Now, it was either a car or a new house. I chose car, since I didn't want to move.

"Hey, Lucy? Where's your Jeep?" Jacob asked, looking around. I laughed and pointed to the Corvette, him gawking at it.

"I got a new car, dude." I said, opening the door to the driver's side. He immediately darted over and put his hand on the door.

"Can I drive?" Jeez, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I shook my head and got in, laughing at the pout he gave me.

"No way. This thing is way too powerful for you." I said, fastening my seat belt as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"No way? Come on, I could totally handle it! Plus, how are you going to drive in those heels?" He asked, bewildered. I snickered and pulled out a pair of slip-on shoes from under my seat, shoving my bare feet into them.

"Yeah, driving shoes are recommended." I said, turning the ignition on and speeding off.

* * *

Initially, I figured that Jacob would be on edge. I mean, he truly was. But… keeping him calm seemed a great deal easier than I thought it would be.

Unless he was taking the anger that was bubbling inside of him and using it to fuel his sex drive, that is. As soon as we got to my house after leaving the wedding, he practically dragged me into the house and to my room.

"Woah, calm down!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on his chest and attempting to push him back as he got a little too passionate with his hands.

"What?" He pulled his head back and stared at me, clearly confused.

"I get it, we haven't seen each other in a while and you've apparently realized that you love me, but do you have to get all handsy?" I reasoned, watching him take a step back and put his hands up in front of himself.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I mean, can't I at least change out of my dress first?" I asked, interrupting him. I smirked, he smirked, and you could feel the hormones filling the room at that moment. He pursed his lips for a moment and then tilted his head toward my closet.

"Alright, I can wait." He said, crossing his arms as his smirk grew even smugger. I rolled my eyes and pointed toward the door.

"No way, bud. Get out." He sighed and backed out of my room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, I darted over to my closet and shed my dress, tossing it into the closet as I looked for something to wear. After wearing that dress for so long, I decided to go for comfort. Which meant; tight black tank top, white drawstring shorts and my black and white striped knee high socks. Right when I started to remove my make-up, I heard the door creak open.

"Decent?" Jacob called. I turned my head and saw him covering his eyes with his hand. Just to test him, I nodded. He then put his hands down and smiled at me. Perv, he was peeking.

"Would you have cared if I was decent?" I asked, raising an eyebrow along with the left corner of my lips.

"Nope!" He exclaimed as he came over and tackled me onto my bed. After rolling around and having a tickle war for a few minutes, it got awkward. Well, not _awkward_ but more intimate. I consider it awkward because Jacob and I have never really just cuddled outright. I mean, I dig cuddling, totally. But the kind of cuddling that Jacob was doing right now made my mind scream 'HORMONES~!' like bloody murder. I mean, him sitting on his knees with me straddling him? Woo, hot. Maybe it was because he was nuzzling my neck a lot. Or was it the fact that his hand was- HOLY CRAP DID HE JUST LICK ME? Oh lord, that feels good…

"Jake!" I gasped, suddenly aware of his hand nudging my tank top upwards. All he did was smirk at me before pushing me down flat on my back, leaning down and _licking _my stomach. From below my naval all the way to where my tank top bunched up under my bust. Usually, that would tickle. But it was so sexual that I couldn't help but let out a small whimper; I gasped again, realizing what sound just escaped my mouth. I looked down and saw the largest smirk plastered on Jacob's face. I squirmed a moment and scooted backwards, attempting to get away, or at least put some distance between us. He wouldn't have that, seeing as he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back under him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked huskily, leaning down and nuzzling my neck again, even daring to nibble on my ear. I whimpered again, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing lightly. My brain wants him to stop, but my body doesn't want to cooperate.

"Jake, I don't think-" He pushed his lips to mine, shushing me. He pulled back an inch; I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"That's right, don't think." He whispered, lips ghosting over mine as he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me with such passion that I literally couldn't think. At that point, my body was running on pure animal instinct.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHO ORDERED LEMONY GOODNESS?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"You look," his tongue ran over his bottom lip before he continued his sentence, "Incredibly sexy." Lucy's heart skipped a beat but before she could respond, Jacob's fingers gripped onto her hips as he brought her crashing into his body. Her hands delved into his hair as his lips massaged hers, pulling on his ebony mane. His tongue ran across her lips, begging for entry as his big hands moved to palm her behind. She pushed her hips into his body, causing him to groan deep in his chest. Their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Jacob held her face in his big hands, pulling her away from him to stare into her eyes. Innocence exuded from them, but he knew what stirred behind the blue pools. She was waiting for him to hand over a tiny bit of the control, if only for a moment.

Her hands found his belt buckle; she quickly pulled it free and dropped it over the side of the bed. She pushed her hand against his very noticeable erection, causing him to grab both of her wrists and hold them above her head. One of his large hands held her delicate wrists while the other snuck underneath her tank top to fondle her chest; all while attached at the mouth. Her back arched and she tried to wriggle free from his grip. Jacob couldn't help but grin, he kissed just below her ear; **"I missed you so much." **He captured her lips in a passionate kiss; she matched his passion with every fiber of her being. He was all consuming; dominating her as his instincts demanded. His hand, now freed from under her tank top, slipped down her torso and headed for the top of her shorts, untying the strings. Lucy's hands were finally freed when Jacob's other hand wrapped around her lower back and boosted her so that he could pull her shorts off. Once the shorts were tossed from his hand, he immediately reached down and caressed her panty covered core; surprised that she was so wet.

This was the first time Jacob had ever been this intimate with a girl, ever. Sure, he was almost 17 and knew things that he'd read/watched and/or heard about, living it was completely different. He knew that girls got wet and smelled; and let me tell you, the smell was driving his senses insane. He could barely control himself, but he knew better. I mean, this is all he's been thinking about. Being with Lucy, mentally and physically; he knew he had to be careful. She was human and was indeed a virgin. Sam made it a point to explain the wolves' version of the birds and the bees with him, which was extremely awkward in itself. But, the thought of finally going through with it made Jacob's manhood throb with need.

That is; if Lucy let him.

* * *

As soon as Jacob hooked his fingers under my neon green panties, I flinched. Realizing what was about to happen, I started squirming. This just urged him on even more. What; did he think I was squirming because I enjoyed it?

"Jake? Jake, stop!" I exclaimed, pushing at his chest. He pulled back, kneeling in front of me.

"Lucy, I know you're scared, just trust me." He said, leaning over to kiss me again. I scooted myself backwards until my back hit my headboard. My breathing was shallow as I pulled my tank top down, trying to cover up as much skin as possible.

"Jake, I can't do this..." I sighed, distraught. He gave me a pointed look and crawled over to me.

"Hey, look at me." - He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. – "I love you; there is no doubt about that. But, what are you scared of?" I gulped, inadvertently.

"I don't want to do this and have you run off again." I felt stupid saying that, but I couldn't break that thought from my mind.

"You think I would what!?" He was surprised by that. What, did he think I was scared of losing my v-card? Hells no, take it. I don't want that thing anymore.

"Y'know; hit it and quit it, smash and dash, hump and dump, fuck and duck, Cum and go, etc." With each phrase, he grew even more shocked. By now, his jaw was on the floor. But then he grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Lucy, I would _never_ do that. Especially not to you!" I whimpered, his grip was tight. Noticing my discomfort, he loosened his hold, but didn't let go.

"I just don't want to wake up alone..." I murmured, sniffling as tears threatened to spill over. He kissed my cheeks one at a time, then my nose; the last one landing on my lips.

"I will never leave you alone again, I give you my word." I nodded, rubbing my eyes. He pulled me into his chest and sighed, patting my hair. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck and took in his wild scent, sniffling.

"Can we just… cuddle?" I felt him nod. After taking a moment to readjust ourselves, we ended up lying on the bed with me on top of him and nuzzling his chest. We stayed like that until I eventually fell asleep, he soon after.

We woke up to the sound of knocking on the door; well, I did. And like every time before, Jacob just wouldn't let me get. We were on our sides, facing each other. He had his arms wrapped around my back, holding me close. I'm not complaining; this was a very comfortable position. But the fact that Dylan was knocking on my door scared me. He didn't know Jacob was back; as far as he knew, I was in here sprawled across my bed asleep.

"What do you want, Dylan? Go away!" I called out, patting Jacob's face to wake him up. He did, but paid no mind to the intruder.

"Food day, woman!" He yelled. Moments later I heard him going down the stairs. Ugh, I forgot.

"…Food day?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned and pushed at his chest.

"Grocery shopping. Don't ask why he doesn't go himself; he just doesn't know how to food shop." I said, attempting to untangle myself.

"Mmmm… can I come?" He asked, chuckling at my futile attempts. I gave up in a huff and went back to snuggling him.

"If you want to…"

Of course he'd get up then.

* * *

"I dislike you right now." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"What did I do?"

"You got the cookie dough, dammit!" I exclaimed, pointing to the top shelf, which I couldn't reach. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You couldn't reach it-"

"Damn tall people." I puffed, pushing the cart away with haste. He followed me with ease, those long legs of his barely strained. But then I abruptly stopped and turned to him, finding that he stopped a couple paces back, practically drooling at the mouth. He looked at me and pouted. Oh hell no, what now?

"Please?" He grabbed a box of…cake mix? Oooh, chocolate. I shook my head and sighed. No, I can only buy so many sweets!

"Do you plan on making it?" – He opened his mouth, but then shut it again. – "Then my answer is; hell no. If I bake a cake, then I will eat it. Then I'll get fat and you won't love me anymore."

"Hey, not true! Even if I have to learn how to work a forklift, I'd still love you." I scoffed at that and rolled my eyes.

"Bull. Now, put it back. I don't like making cake anyways. Mine always end up too dry with too much frosting." – He pouted and put the cake back. – "How 'bout we have an ice cream sundae orgy? Get all of the ice cream we want?" – He stared at me for a moment, and then bolted in the opposite direction. – "Hey! Ice cream is last!"

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't even listen. Oh well. While he went ice cream hunting, I went off to finish off the rest of my list. About 10 minutes later, I went off to find Jacob. Urgh, my cart was heavy. I found Jacob in the frozen goods isle with a cart full of ice creams.

"What the- way too much ice cream!" I exclaimed, walking over with haste. He turned to me and frowned.

"Oh come on, you said-"

"I know what I said, but I meant 5 different flavors, not 20!" He arched an eyebrow and pointed toward the cart.

"I only have 10 cartons. I doubled up on the basic flavors." I peered into the cart and found 2 of every flavor; Chocolate, Vanilla, Coffee, Strawberry, Pistachio. Oh, way too basic.

"Where's the cookies and cream? And the caramel crunch? And the rocky road? The fun flavors, man!" And soon, I was piling ice cream into the cart, unaware of the smirk on Jacob's face.

Soon enough, we were pushing our own carts. I had the food, he had the ice cream. Oh lord, we probably look like a bunch of idiots. After stopping to get lots of toppings, we went over to get whipped cream. And holy crap, he got a lot of the canned stuff.

"Why are you getting the cans? I know they're fun and all, but come on. The container stuff has more creamy goodness in it." He stared at me for a moment, watching me pick up two containers.

"Are you going to make a pie?" – I nodded, pointing at the various pudding mixes in my cart. Mmm, pudding pie is always the bomb. – "Then get the containers for that. But I'm getting the canned stuff for ice cream." He practically filled his cart at that point.

"What do we possibly need that much whipped cream for?"

"You'll see."

Great, we have melted ice cream now because _someone _insisted on going into the convenience store.

"Hey, I needed to get something that couldn't wait." I stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He opened the bag and I facepalmed at the contents. A shaving kit?

"As you can see, I'm stubbly; and I don't feel like going all the way home to shave." I frowned at that and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"I like it. Makes you look extra animalistic." – He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. – "And very sexy."

…That wasn't the only thing that was sexy. As soon as we got home and put away all of the groceries into our gigantic refrigerator, he pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed some in his mouth. But then he held it out to me; I took it and sprayed some in my mouth. Now, I haven't done this in a long time, so I'm not surprised that I missed my mouth and got it on my cheek. I just didn't expect Jacob to lean over and lick my cheek clean. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and went to try again, but Jacob took the can away from me and gave himself another mouthful.

"Hey, gimmie!" I reached out to grab it, but he caught my hand. He shook his head and took a step toward me.

"I want to try something." He said, holding the can over my mouth. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, earning myself some yummy cream.

"Yum." I moaned, licking my lips before he swooped down and kissed me, caressing my cheek as he pulled away.

"You asked why I got so much whipped cream…" He whispered, lips ghosting over mine. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as the corners of my mouth twitched upward.

**Ding dong!**

I looked at Jacob with an apologetic frown before dashing to the door, leaving Jacob to put the rest of the groceries away. I opened the door and squealed, jumping into Emmett's arms with a big smile on my face.

"Em!" – He smiled, but then frowned. – "I know, Jake's here. Don't look at me like that."

"I guess you guys made up then?" He asked, carrying me into the living room and plopping me down onto the recliner. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we talked it out." – Sort of… - "We just got back from shopping."

"What? I usually take you to the store though…" Emmett said, frowning. I pouted my lip and practically begged him to not make a big deal out of it.

"You usually did a lot of things, but I'm here now." Jacob said, strolling into the room with a can of whipped cream in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed at the can.

"Have you even bothered to put stuff away?" – He looked at me with a sheepish grin, but turned around and walked back into the kitchen, groaning the whole way. – "Yeah, I thought so!"

"I feel for you, Luce. You have to house train him without treats. Want me to run to the store and get some biscuits for the puppy?" Emmett mocked, smirking as Jacob popped his head through the archway and glared at him. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Aren't kisses enough of a treat?" – Instantly, Jacob smiled and bounded over to me. I lifted my leg to stop him by keeping him away. "Oh no, not until you put the groceries away." – He frowned and went back to the kitchen, mumbling something I couldn't make out. I looked to Emmett, who was glaring at the doorway.

"I did _not_ just cock block you. You're the one who didn't put the groceries away fast enough!"

"Hey! Can't you guys just calm your tits?" I exclaimed, slapping a hand to my forehead in irritation. I looked to the stairs as I heard the familiar squeak of the boards. Oh crap, Dylan's up.

"Hey… did you guys go get food yet?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

…Dylan didn't even know that Jacob was here, oh crap.

"Oh hey, Dylan. Sup- Ow! Did you seriously just throw the bread at me!? Hey- quit it!" Emmett and I looked at each other before jumping toward the archway to find Jacob hiding behind the fridge door while Dylan threw various foods at him.

"Dylan, stop it!" – Emmett grabbed him from behind and held him back from attacking Jacob some more. – "I know, Jacob's here and that pisses you off. But come on, just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! This bastard deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you, so why the hell is he even here!?" Dylan shouted, struggling against Emmett's hold.

"He came back yesterday and-"

"Yesterday!? And where the hell were you, Emmett? I thought I told you to make sure he left her alone!" That caused both Jacob and I to glare at Emmett, who stared at me with a sorry look on his face.

"Lucy wouldn't listen to me, what was I supposed to do? Drag her away and let her hate me?" He asked, still staring at me with a solemn look on his face. But then I stared Dylan down, who now looked a little sheepish.

"You told Emmett to keep Jake away?" I asked, my tone lowering a full octave. The sudden change in atmosphere caused Dylan to become even more flustered.

"I had to! I knew that if he came back, you would have gone back to him and let him hurt you again! I couldn't let that happen, Lu! We just lost mom, I didn't want to lose you…" I scoffed and stomped out of the kitchen, straight up to my room. I just couldn't believe it! The nerve of him!

"He doesn't want to lose me, eh? Too bad…" I muttered, sitting down at my desk to open my laptop. As I started to furiously type away, I heard the door creak open.

"Lucy? You okay?" I heard Jacob ask, his footsteps wary and apprehensive. He probably thinks that I'm going to dump him or something stupid like that. I nodded, my face glued to the screen. I felt his warm hands grasp my shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. It felt good, for a moment. I stood up again, brushing his hands off, and turned to him.

"You love me, right?"

"You gotta ask?" He answered smugly, earning an eye-roll from me.

"I'm being serious, Jake." He smiled and took a small step toward me, raising his hand to caress my cheek.

"Yes, Lucy. I love you. You shouldn't have to ask." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Run away with me." I whispered against his lips. He instinctively pulled back and stared at me.

"Lucy…" He started, sounding unsure. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. But then the door was thrown open, an angry Emmett glaring at us.

"If you know what's good for you, you better say no." – Jacob and I both scoffed. – "What the hell do you think you're talking about, Luce?" …Damn him and his vampire hearing.

"I was testing you, idiot." – He gave me a knowing look, aware of the lie. Well, at least I tried. – "Okay, fine. I was serious. But why do you care? It's none of your business what I want to do with Jake!"

"I care about you Luce. I don't want to have you run off and get heartbroken again…" Jacob scoffed at that, opening his mouth to give a snide remark. I covered his mouth with my hand and sighed.

"Thank you for caring, but it's not your decision to make." – I turned to Jacob and took his hand in mine. – "It's yours…"

* * *

**Lol, I know right? How dare I?**

"**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? SHANNON, YOU SUCK! YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE US A COMPLETE LEMON AND NOW YOU HANG US OFF OF A CLIFF?"**

**Sorry. I thought that I could give you more than this after getting major inspiration from the premiere of Breaking Dawn part 2, but I got nothing. The thought of Renesmee and Jacob as a couple plagued my thoughts and… disgusted me to the extent of almost giving up this fandom and the fanfiction it came with in general. But, I honestly couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore. I had to give you _something_ to tie you over.**

**And no; this isn't the end of our Evanescence themed saga. I thankfully have an idea of what I want to do next. Until the next installment, I'd enjoy it if you went and maybe reviewed to motivate me and let me know that people are actually reading this. Views, Alerts and Favorites can only do so much.**

**And yes, the next installment will be added to this story as another chapter. Just…**

**KEEP CALM AND TWI-HARD ON. *shot for the innuendo and pun* Yeah, I'm still angry about the semi-lemon myself.**

**Funny, seeing as my step-sister was like "WOAH, HOW COULD MY SISTER WRITE A STORY INCLUDING BONERS AND SPOONING" when I posted the first installment. Girl, I can be so much worse.**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Sweet Sacrifice**

_|~Curiosity & Chaos~|_

"Lucy…"

Emmett and I were staring him down, pressuring him into giving us an answer. All I want is for Jacob to love me; is that too much to ask? For him to run away with me and have no interferences, that's all. Emmett, however, didn't want the same thing. He wanted Jacob to back the hell off and spare me the grief. Pfft, what does he know? He's a _vampire._ What could he possibly know about love and having your soul mate kept away from you? I love Jacob and he loves me. What isn't there to understand? I just wish that he would leave me alone about it and let Jacob and I be happy-

"**I can't."**

Wait, what?

"**Lucy, I love you. I love you with all of my heart; but isn't that a little too much?"**

…Oh no. Please, god no. Don't let this be happening.

"**I mean, I'd love to just… run away with you… But we can't just up and leave. You have Dylan, I have the pack. We're **_**needed**_** here."**

I could feel my nose fill with fluid, along with my eyes. Don't do this to me, Jake. Don't tell me no; not again. Not like this. Not in front of Emmett… Don't prove him right.

"**Let's talk about this later, okay? I, uh… I've gotta go…"**

And just like that, he was gone. He was clearly frowning when he leaped out of my window, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as I watched his retreating figure bound into the tree line and vanish. How could he do that? In front of Emmett, none the less…

Speaking of Emmett, he was giving me an 'I told you so' look, which I did not feel like putting up with.

"Get out." I whimpered, pointing at the window that Jacob used as an exit. When he got a look at my face, he took a step forward.

"Out!" I cried, stomping my foot to emphasize my point; I didn't feel like listening to a lecture. He sighed and backed off.

"_I'm sorry…"_ He muttered, and then he was gone. As I watched the curtain sway out of the window, I couldn't help but think to myself;

I need to get out of here.

Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi

I should get an award. I mean, being able to hide from werewolves _and_ vampires for an extended amount of time? That's a feat that people would die for.

It had been 3 months since the day I had asked Jacob to run away with me; when he rejected my offer and claimed that 'we were needed there.' Hah, by who? My brother is an adult, he can live without me. And the pack? They could have lived without Jacob, seeing as he wasn't even Alpha. No; that was just a pathetic excuse that Jacob cooked up on the spot.

While I was at the airport waiting for my flight, you wouldn't imagine how anxious I was. I was scared that someone would come out of nowhere and drag me back. I wasn't surprised when I found Alice waiting for me, but the conversation we had was what that scared me.

"_Do you really want to leave us just because Jacob denied your proposal? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was for the best?" We sat on a bench; I was hunched over with my head in my hands as she sat with her legs crossed and caressed my hair._

"_You had a vision about my future, didn't you? Tell me about it." I asked, hoping for a reason to stay._

"_I've had several pertaining to you; some of them were nice and some were just brutal to watch." – I snapped my head to look at her, begging her with my eyes to divulge her information. – "Well… I can guarantee you that if you leave, Jacob won't come after you." I cringed at that and sighed. I'll admit, a small part of me hoped he would._

"_Great." I muttered, making a fist._

"_If you leave, you'll end up settling for some new man that parades into your life as if he planned it; and yes, you'd turn into a housewife with a dull life." – Immediately I think of Matt and the life he planned for us and shuddered in disgust. Hell no, I was not going to settle. – "But… If you stay, there are many good scenarios to come from it." I couldn't help but fully turn toward her and stare at her._

"_Like?" I exclaimed, practically gushing. She gave me an apologetic smile and reached out to pat my thigh._

"_I've only seen you happy with Jacob once, Lucy. And in that scenario, you came back and turned into a completely different person." My smile quickly turned into a scowl as I slapped her hand away._

"_You don't want me to be with Jacob, is that it!?"_

"_Hun, the question is; do you? If I understand correctly, it's not mandatory for imprints to be romantically linked with their imprinter." - I scoffed at that and returned to my position from earlier; hunched over with my head in my hands. I can't win, can I? - "I'm looking out for your best interests here! In every scenario I've seen with you staying, someone is hurt no matter what. There's no point in me choosing sides!"_

"_So… either I can be happy while someone suffers for it, or everyone suffers but eventually moves on and gets over it?" _

Her silence following my sarcastic remark was enough to push me onto that plane and away from everything. At least, I thought it was everything.

If Alice was right about my departure, then why am I standing in my kitchen in nothing but a bathrobe with…?

Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi

**A/N: Okay, so I had many ideas about what the hell to do here.**

**Yes, I'm wimping out of a whole "baby debacle" and pretty much the whole book Breaking Dawn. Yeah. Boo hoo, I'm a lazy wimp with a different agenda. But… I just had to skip it. I don't have the heart to make such a long story and well I just didn't know what to do with Lucy during Bella's pregnancy and then the Volturi thing and bah. So, I'll fill you in on what changed between this story and the original plot for Breaking Dawn.**

**Well, obviously Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. Nope, but Seth did. Yes, I ship Sessie. Lol, actually I don't. But… eh. I had no other choice. It was either that or some twisted shit having to do with Leah imprinting on Renesmee. And I had half a mind to do that, but eh. Too many details to deal with.**

**And then there is the Volturi situation. I REALLY wanted to make the fight happen. OH YES I WANTED TO SO BADLY. But… that makes a lot of character deaths happen and dang it, I can't handle the thought of so many beloved characters dying. So no, the fight doesn't happen and woop dee dingle do.**

**All in all, I hope you enjoy the lemon. It took a while to squeeze it out of my brain, but it works! :D**

Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi Twi

"Uhm… Hi?" Lucy couldn't help but pinch herself, just to check if she was dreaming. Nope, not dreaming. Jacob really was standing in her tiny kitchenette, his caramel eyes boring into her soul. In actuality, Lucy might have put her hands on her hips and give him the scolding of a lifetime; but it's a tad bit hard to do that when you're fresh out of the shower in nothing but a fluffy purple bathrobe. She noticed his eyes wander for a moment before they snapped back up to my face; a hint of pink now caressing both his cheeks and hers.

"Lucy…" He whispered, currently overwhelmed. You could just tell he was having a battle beside himself; just as Lucy was. Should she attempt to scold him, or should she just wait until later? As he took a few steps forward, she knew the answer.

She looked up at him and took a step back, breathing shallow and controlled, jaw tense and teeth gritted. She had stirred something inside of him; raw and primal. She held his gaze, not wanting to back down from the challenge she had clearly laid on the table and pushed him towards. His big hands were curled into tight fists, biceps straining against his thin black cotton shirt. Her suddenly dry lips parted to speak, but quickly shut as his mouth curled into a snarl. He raked his eyes across her body lingering over every curve.

He pounced on her, huge arms trapping her against his rock hard body. He kissed her hard, urgent, greedy. She couldn't keep up with him. She could only surrender to his dominance taking over every part of her. Hands touched her everywhere, rough and deliberate.

A surge of urgency cascaded over Jacob's body. Her words from long ago echoed through him. _"I don't want to do this and have you run off again."_ No, he would never leave her. Lucy needed to be loved, but the moments she would let him have his way with her on his terms, he would take with both hands and run. This was exactly what he was going to do now. Grabbing hold of her, he hoisted her over his big shoulder. A small yelp left her as she gripped onto the back of his shirt, grasping onto the thin cotton and pulling slightly as she tried to hold on. He carried her up the stairs of her tiny apartment and laid her down in the middle of her unmade bed. Covering her slim frame with his, he untied her bathrobe and splayed it out, leaving her in a black tank top and blue panties. Her back arched as he pulled it out from under her and tossed it to the floor, his hands grazing her smooth skin making her shiver in anticipation. They dropped to the floor with a thud and Jacob smirked. He worked his big hands up her body, caressing and fondling her curves. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, he tugged it up and over her head. It joined her robe on the floor and now she lay beneath Jacob in nothing but a pair of blue panties.

"Sit up." Lucy did as he asked and his hands delved into her hair pulling out the hair band. Her fiery locks fell over her shoulders, slightly tousled. "Hmm." He murmured in appreciation. "Much better."

Sitting up from the bed Jacob shed his clothes quickly. His body covered hers again, warmth radiating from his body seeping into her skin. Slowly his lips pressed against her collar bone, he breathed in her scent. Sweet and delectable. Lucy pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to do something. Anything.

"All you have to do is lie there and feel good. You think you can do that?" She bit onto her lip and nodded. Her brain couldn't formulate words; instead she pushed her hips upwards and tried to shuffle down the bed. The firm grip he had on her thighs tightened; he wanted to make her squirm and scream in pleasure. And that's exactly what he planned on doing. He dipped his finger beneath her panties, stroking her gently.

She mewled in response and delved her hands into his thick ebony hair. His head shot up, eyes scolding her sudden movements. Both of her wrists were quickly gathered into one large hand, pushed flat against the soft mattress. He hovered over her, his body between her thighs holding her legs apart. Long, languid strokes weren't enough for Lucy. She wanted more, everything Jacob had to give.

"Please, Jake."

"What do you want?" He smirked down at her, sinking one thick finger deep inside her honeyed depths. Her breath hitched, a long drawn out moan filling the comfortable silence of the room. He added another finger; her lips parted trying to take in a much needed breath of air. His strokes quickened and his thumb rolled over her clit. Over and over. Her back arched, bowing towards him. Her eyes squeezed shut. The impending orgasm slammed into her, hard, fast, mind blowing. Her whole body tensed. Shuddering as ripples of pleasure rushed over her.

He pulled out of her, bringing his fingers to his mouth. Lucy's eyes slowly drifted open, watching his mouth open and take in his fingers. He licked and sucked; all the things she really wanted to be doing to him, and not to his fingers. He dragged one finger across her bottom lip then gripped onto her panties. She expected him to slide them down her legs. Instead the sound of ripping cotton rushed to her ears. He threw what once were her panties to the floor.

He ached. Watching her writhing body and glistening folds had him itching to bury himself deep inside her, bringing her to climax again. Instead he buried his face in her neck, biting down on the soft, sweet flesh there. Her free hands ran up his arms, small hands gripping onto tight, rock solid muscle beneath hot skin. He loved that she admired him, took her time over every inch of his body no matter how many times she'd had the opportunity to. It was always the same. A glint in her eye whenever she looked at him made his confidence soar.

"Hold on, Luce." She did. Her nails dug into his biceps. He thrust into her hard, pulling out and doing the same again. Deeper and harder. A chorus of expletives rushed from her as her breath flew from her mouth. She thought it would hurt, but already having had an orgasm must have dulled the pain exponentially. He growled, every muscle in his body tensing and bulging. His jaw set tight, trying to keep his control in order to not hurt her. He was aware that this was her first time, so he was keen on making her feel as good as possible.

"Oh, Jake!" He kissed her, shushing her cries of pleasure. Trust circled his eyes and a groan tore from his chest. Plunging into her hard he pushed her up the bed. His eyes slipped shut, the control he held onto slipping away. His muscles burned and ached, fighting the release creeping up on him. His fingers dug into her smooth skin, marking her with his possessive grip. He pulled her thighs higher, opening her more to him. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on. Faster and faster, hurtling towards the edge. Tightening around him and gripping harder onto his arms he growled at her. Her hips tilted upwards and after one final thrust he emptied himself into her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quiet. Awfully quiet. Nothing but warmth surrounded Lucy. She pressed herself closer to the source, her cheek rubbed against the thick firm muscle she rested on. For one second she contemplated opening her eyes but she couldn't, until she felt small soft kisses being placed along her collar bone. A soft sigh escaped her as her hair was brushed away from her shoulder exposing more skin.

"Good morning." Jacob whispered huskily into her ear before continuing to trail kisses over her soft skin. Lucy could only smile and let out a breathy moan in response. That spurred Jacob on. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, molding her supple frame to his hard body. His hard length brushed against her thigh and she rocked her hips against him. She trailed her hand up his back, the thick muscle tensing under her light touch. A surge of adrenaline ran through her, giving her an ounce of energy she was sure to need. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting Jacob's. He stared down at her. Strands of his hair were sticking on end and she knew why.

The memories of the previous night flooded back to her, heating her skin. She felt the blush rising to her cheeks and she was sure Jacob knew what she was thinking. Pressing a kiss to his chest she let her eyes drift shut again. **"Last night was fun**." She muttered against his skin. It was fun. It was thrilling, passionate and all of her muscles ached today, especially her thighs.

Jacob nuzzled her neck, his hot breath ghosting across her already tingling skin. His big hands palmed the backs of her thighs, stroking and caressing her. "So much fun I want to do it again, right now in fact." He bit down onto her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. He rolled over so she lay on top of him, her soft body rubbing against his. His big arms trapped her against his body as her lips searched his. Kissing him hard her heart pounded, excitement running thick through her veins. He pulled her legs apart making her straddle him. A gasp left her lips as the tip of him brushed against her. Her hands planted firmly on his hard chest as he guided his hard length into her. Filling her completely she stilled for a moment, reveling in the pulsing of pleasure that ran through her body along with the sting of stretching her core again.

Moving slowly she bit onto her lip. Her hands moved up his sculpted chest to his broad shoulders. Dragging them down his arms their hands eventually joined, fingers lacing before Jacob rolled her onto her back. He pinned her hands to the mattress and thrust into her hard. His strokes long and deliberate, moving to coax her closer to the edge.

Everything in Jacob's eyes swirled desire and possessiveness. He kissed her slow, drawing a needy moan from her. He released her hands, resting his forearms on the mattress and gathering her into his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers, her lustful gaze stared back him. Lips now slightly parted her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Mmm… Jake." Lucy panted, her small hands moving up his arms to the back of his neck. She felt like her body had been set on fire, every move Jacob made sent sparks flying across her body. A tremble ran through her body, her thighs gripping tighter around Jacob's waist. Her head tipped back and Jacob pressed his lips to the exposed skin, licking and nipping at her.

A burst of colors exploded behind Lucy's eyelids. Her body pulsed and her mind started spinning. She felt Jacob tighten his grip on her, nothing but solid muscle surrounding her. He thrust into her and slowed his movements. His lips found hers, feverishly kissing and biting her bottom lip as a groan tore from his chest.

Rolling onto his back he brought Lucy with him, letting her lay across his body. Her head rested against his chest, the beating of his heart echoing in her ear. A sigh of content escaped her lips. "Good morning." Lucy smirked up at her soul mate. That was one wakeup call she wouldn't be forgetting.

**OH. MY. GOD. I HATE WRITING. THAT'S IT. I'M FINALLY DONE. SWEET JESUS THAT WAS HOT AND YEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHH I FEEL AWESOME.**

**So, uhm. Yeah. Don't expect ANYTHING more from me for a while. Oh jeez, thank god it's finally over. :D NEVER AGAIN WILL I EVER WRITE A LEMON, OH GOD NO I CAN'T EVER DO IT AGAIN.**

**My brain hurts.**


End file.
